Forgive & Forget (take two)
by Greek Wise Girl
Summary: Jacob didn't see Nessie for three years after he did something terrible to her in the past. When they finally crossed paths again, Jacob wanted to make things right with her but was suddenly surprised when Nessie lied about having amnesia. Find out how Jake and Nessie try to make things work out for them the second time around.
1. Chapter One

**FORGIVE & FORGET (take two)**

…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story. All credits belong to Stephenie Meyer, author of the Twilight Saga. General story plot is not entirely mine either. I got it from a movie I saw and it inspired me. Some parts are written differently though and it has a little of my imagination inserted in there somewhere.

**Author's Note: **I just want to state that this is _Forgive & Forget (take two)_. If you have checked out my profile before, you might remember that I have written a story under this title. It has the same general plot, but the specifics are different. I wanted to re-write it to make it better. I deleted the original one from the site so that it won't be a major spoiler for this new story. If you have read the previous one, it's up to you if you want to read this one, too. If you will, I send my advance thanks to you for your support.

**P.S.**

I might have deleted the original story, but no worries; I have a copy of the entire original F&F saved.

**Sincerely, **

_**Wolf Under An Ink Spell**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**January 28**

**St. Peter's Chapel**

"I think we should call him. He's running late."

"Yeah, go on, man. Ring him."

"All right, all right." One of the three boys waiting impatiently for the last thirty minutes outside the small chapel started looking in his pockets for his iPhone. When he found it, he entered the pass code and began searching through his contacts for the name of the person he wants to talk to. He is late. And the wedding can't start without him.

When Embry finally found the name, he tapped the screen and brought the phone to his ear. He waited for the first, second, and third ring, but still no answer. Irritated already, he began tapping one foot as he looked at his wristwatch. He was getting nervous. Of all the days in his entire life in this planet, why did he have to be late now?

The sixth ring was now underway and somewhere in the distance, he could hear a familiar ringtone ringing along with his phone. He looked around the area and sure enough, there was the man in question, running as if his life depended on it.

Running towards them was Jacob Black in his tailored suit, beads of sweat covering his forehead. From the looks of him, you'd know that he hurried his way over. From the looks of it, according to Embry's eyes, it's as if he forgot that he needed to be in a wedding today and he just remembered five minutes ago, then he put on his clothes, and made a run for the chapel.

He is in so much trouble.

Embry ended the call and put the phone back inside his pockets before storming towards his late friend to meet him halfway. "Where the hell have you been?" He yelled. "The ceremony was about to start! The bride, for crying out loud, came here ten minutes ago!"

The two other people with Embry back then, Quil Ateara and Seth Clearwater, both hurried over the two of them. Seth placed a warning hand on Embry's shoulder. "Cool it, he's here."

"About time, too. You should be thankful Sam's in a nice mood today."

"Listen," Jacob tried to explain while catching his breath and wiping drops of sweat from his forehead.  
"Save it. They're already walking. Hurry!" Quil pulled him towards the chapel's doors and pushed him in line with the others. Doing as commanded, Jacob Black excused himself as he passed the little flower girls, the bridesmaids, and the groomsmen to walk to his rightful place.

He tried playing it cool when he reached the end of the aisle, but then Sam Uley's gaze from up front made him realize that he was indeed in trouble. Well, it wasn't his fault. Not really.

He stood right beside him and waited for the rest of the march to end. By the time the last couple came up front, everyone stood up and the music began to change into the traditional wedding song. From beside him, Jacob felt Sam looked far and shook with happiness as he saw the bride come their way. Jacob couldn't help but feel happy, too, of course, despite being so nervous then even when he wasn't the actual groom.

Yes, he was nervous. Although it happened a few years ago, too long that he should have forgotten it already, he was still scared. He doesn't even know if that word covered it. Somehow, Jacob had developed some sort of phobia with weddings. And he knew why. Everyone does. He also knew that his friends knew the reason he was late.

When Emily reached the front, he smiled to Jacob and he returned it with his own usually warm smile. After that, her gaze can't be taken away from Sam any longer. Her smile grew from ear to ear and it warmed her very soul. Sam did the same. In an instant, Jacob felt an invisible wall separate him from the two of them. He was left out along with the maid of honor, Leah, who stood on the other side, across from him.

Then without warning, he felt it: envy. He cursed himself. Why? He was envious that Sam and Emily can be this happy already. The two of them are practically living their happily-ever-after now. This is the beginning of their fairytale. And he was so envious and jealous and he wanted the same for himself.

But as he walked to his respected seat, he knew his shot for his own happy ending had come and gone…a long time ago. Somehow, he was stupid enough to let it slip through his fingers. Or more like letting it go from his grip. He had her. He had the perfect girl that he loved so much and what did he do? He ruined it. He ruined everything. So now he deserved this kind of punishment.

But the girl didn't.

The entire ceremony had passed. Sam and Emily exchanged sweet vows of their love for one another, had exchanged rings, and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

While all that happened, Jacob clapped with the crowd, pretending to be happy himself. He did it absentmindedly, of course. He didn't know because he just went with the flow. Deep inside, though, Jacob felt entirely different from what he showed to the rest of the people in that small chapel.

He was hurting.

…

"Can you believe that they're finally married?" Seth asked as he ate the plateful of spaghetti he had in front of him. "I mean, after all these years."

"Yeah, man. They deserve it. Waited for years for this to happen." Quil said as he took a sip from his champagne glass.

"I think auntie's very, very happy today, don't you think?" seventeen-year old Claire said from beside Quil. As if on cue, they all turned to look except for Jacob who has been not on the right state of mind since the ceremony.

"Someone's rich enough to have a world of his own." Leah said as she noticed Jacob's state. The rest of the people on their table, which included Leah who was the maid of honor, Claire who was one of the three bridesmaids, Quil, Embry, and Seth who were all groomsmen, and Jacob, the best man, looked towards Jacob who was staring off into space. He was staring at his still full dinner to be exact.

Embry cleared his throat out loud and it made Jacob jump in a funny way. He looked around to see everyone looking at him and he plastered a confused expression on his face.

"You okay, man? You seem… distracted." Embry searched for the right word.

"I'm fine." He answered flatly and the boys shrugged, not believing him for a moment.

"Whatever." Then they focused their attention back to the newly-weds who sliced the cake in the midst of the crowd. "Wish I have my own girl now though."

Leah snorted, "yeah, whatever you say, Embry."

"What? Is it bad to pray?"

"No, it's not. I just don't see you in a stable relationship."

"Look who's talking, Clearwater." Embry teased.

"Shut." Leah warned and Embry chuckled. It was just too easy to piss her off.

"What do you think about that?" Quil pointed at a guest who was probably from Emily's side of the family.

Two tables to the right and with the two other bridesmaids, the girl ate some sort of salad. She had short brown hair and electric blue eyes. She wore a white dress that suits her complexion nicely. Then she was laughing.

"Nah, I don't think so." Embry disregarded her. "Hey, Seth, what do you think of that one over there?"

Now, Embry was pointing at a black-haired beauty. She was tall, you can tell even though she was sat down. She was slim, too. Actually, she looked like a model. Pretty enough, but Seth didn't even look at her twice.

"Don't think so." He shook his head and returned to his spaghetti.

"Leah, why don't you try for that guy there? I think he's cute." Claire suggested and pointed towards the catering area. There was indeed a 'cute guy' there by the punch bowl and he was looking around. He wore his attire loosely and it gave him the 'cool guy' effect. His hair was gelled up, you can tell from the spikes and it was way too pointy to be natural. He seems to be searching the crowd quietly. Observing?

"Hey, what do you mean 'cute'?" Quil asked Claire teasingly. The two had been dating for almost five months now and everyone can tell that it was going smoothly. No on would be surprised if they end up together like Sam and Emily someday.

"Aw, hurt that your girlfriend find other guys cuter than you, Ateara?" Leah teased but Quil acted as if he didn't mind in the first place. He tried to be unaffected but Claire kissed his cheek, which earned them a few whistles from around the table.

"At least you've got a girl." Embry said.

"Yeah, and if Quil here decides to make a detour, I'll unleash hell upon him." Claire threatened. For such a small girl, she can be scary. Well, for Quil that is.

The group continued to scan the crowd and suggested random people for one another. Jacob, on the other hand, remained so quiet that he was unnoticed for so long. Until such time, that is.

"Hey, hey, what about that blonde girl there with the brunette? What's her name again?" Seth asked.

"I think it's… uh, oh! Jana. Yeah. She was one of the people who helped with the wedding." Claire answered.

"Really?"

"Hmm, what do you think, Jake? Good enough for you?" Quil suddenly included him in the conversation.

Of course he was listening from the very beginning but he paid no attention to any of them. He had his own world after all as Leah pointed out earlier.

"What?" He asked.

"That one." Quil nodded towards the girls being pointed out. "The blonde chick, what do you think? Your type?"

Jacob had looked that way but before he can assess anything about the girl, Embry had already opened his mouth.

"Man, you know Jake's not that kind of guy. Remember his last girl? What's her name again? Addie? They didn't even last three months."

"Yeah, and then there's Anne, too. We all thought she was the one, huh?" Leah said.

"That's what we said about Irene, too, remember?" Quil snickered.

They were teasing him again. He didn't care. It was fine, really, as long as they don't mention…

"Nah, you're all wrong!" Claire said to the group, arguing for her own opinion. "We all know that there's one girl and one girl only for Jake."

Everyone looked at her as if daring her to say the name. They all know whom Claire was referring about. She, after all, liked that girl out of all the others. The two of them acted like they were sisters. And the group can't deny it. She must have been the most heart-warming girl ever. The sweetest, most caring and understanding, most loving girl to ever walk in the world. Jacob deserved someone like her, but then does she deserve someone like him?

As if she understood, she took the challenge.

"Oh, the two of you were so adorable, remember?"

"Claire," Quil warned her carefully. It's a touchy subject to his friend and he didn't want anything to happen here or to Claire for that matter.

"What? I was just pointing out how amazing Nessie is."

* * *

**REVIEW**

…

There we go, that wasn't so bad, was it? Feel free to leave any comments about this first chapter! You know how much the author loves reviews even short ones.

~_Wolfie_


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you for the reviews for chapter one!

**Keypoints:**

all human fic (no imprinting, no sparkling like diamonds, no shape shifting, no living forever, and so on... )

Questions are answered via PM or if it's disabled, in the next update.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**February 05**

**Local grocery store**

"At least you've got someone with you." Jacob whispered.

Beside him were Seth, Quil, and Embry, and they were in a local grocery store a few kilometers from La Push. Ever since Claire mentioned Nessie that night at the wedding reception, Jake hadn't been quite the same anymore. The day after that, they all talked about it, including Billy, Jake's father, but all he said was that he had gotten over her already. But action speaks louder than words.

Ever since that day, he had been staring into space, he hadn't done his usual day-to-day activities, and he didn't talk much to anyone. He kept to himself mostly. And they all began to worry a little for their friend.

Seth, Quil, and Embry stared at each other, then at Jake. This just got serious. It's not everyday you see someone talk, or whisper, to a table full of dead fish. That's just not normal. He looked at them as if they were going to answer him back. Not to mention that he looked like he was in a trance. From his lack of sleep, maybe? Whatever it was, it was beginning to be troubling.

"Jake," Seth called for his friend's attention. "Come on, the fish is not going to talk to you." He took Jacob's arm and tried to pull him away from the fish.

"But look at them! They're all together!" He argued back.

Embry took his other arm and tried to help Seth lead him away. When they were successful on at least bringing him away from the dead seafood, they continued their shopping with one eye guarded on Jake. Who knows what he's going to do next?

They were in the junk foods section of the store and the three of them began to notice Jake scanning the place, for what, they don't know. But at least he doesn't talk to dead fish anymore. He was following them and when they entered the fruit section, Quil saw Jake's eyes go wide before he dropped down on the floor, hiding.

"What the?" Embry said as he saw his friend dive down. "What's the matter with you?" He yelled in a whisper.

But Jacob wasn't listening to him. He stood in a crouch position and began navigating through the shelves filled with cans of some sort. He was hiding, that much is obvious to them, but hiding from whom?

"Jake, cut that out." Embry said.

"Shh! Look!" He whispered and pointed at the frozen section. His friends, much to their refusal, crouched down beside Jake with a sigh and looked towards where he was pointing.

"I don't see anything." Seth said.

"It's her." Jake whispered.

"Who?"

"Is that Nessie?" Quil said while he squinted his eyes to see from the distance.

"Shh!" Jake warned again. "She'll hear you."

"So what?"

"We have to get out of here." Jacob was beginning to panic already. He was never this close to her before, not after the incident. He didn't know what to do. Was she angry? Of course she is! What a stupid question! How will he get out of the store without her seeing them? It was to their advantage, at least, that she was facing away from them.

"Come on." Jake whispered and began backing away.

"Nessie!" Seth jumped up and called for her with a wave and a smile. Nessie turned around upon hearing her name being said at the same time that Jake stood up and tackled Seth to the ground. They landed on the floor, but it was too late, she saw them.

Seth was therefore declared stupid: really, really stupid. He shouldn't have done that! Now what do they do? Much importantly: what will she do?

Nessie was staring at them, and Jacob swore he saw pure hatred in the form of flames in her eyes. He can't blame her. He deserved to be hated. But that little gesture made his heart ache for some reason he didn't know. He'd hurt her, and he was stupid for doing that. He was sorry, too.

Jacob released Seth from his grip and he stood up. Quil and Embry were also standing already, from where they were hiding before. Slowly, he did the same. All those time, Nessie's eyes were fixed on him. No one spoke, the tension was too much. His friends were quiet, even Seth who started this. He took a deep breath and decided to make the first move.

"Hi, Nessie." He walked forward carefully.

The same glare hit him back and it sent another pain through his chest. Must she really give him those glare?

Jacob was expecting a slap, first-hand, or a yell, or a punch, or maybe a knife to his chest? Those were the things an angry person was about to do when they saw someone that angered them. But no, maybe her hatred was too much that she decided to play this card.

"Who are you?" She asked innocently. The tone of her voice was obviously filled with venom and he can hear it. Hatred ran through every word.

Jacob stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his friends and they were looking at them, too. He knows they can hear them, and they were curious about what will happen next.

Then Nessie chuckled, which took them all by surprise.

"I'm sorry. Do we know each other? I was in an accident three years ago. I have amnesia. I don't remember anyone from my past." She explained. "Do I know you?"

But the question didn't stay long in Jake's thoughts. Her accident did. She was in an accident? How did he not know? How can no one tell him? He understands that he was no longer deserving of her, but an accident? Shouldn't he know that?

"Hey, Nessie." Seth came forth. "I'm Seth. Yeah, we know each other." And he offered his hands for a shake.

"I'm Quil Ateara, and this is Embry." The two others introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Nessie said in her sweet voice. When the three of them had introduced, she turned to Jake and, once again, he heard that voice that was thick with poison. "And you?"

"Jake," He stated flatly.

"Jake?" She wondered. For a moment, he thought he saw some sort of confusion mixed with even more hatred in her eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Nice to meet you all… again. I'm Renesmee Cullen, but you probably know that already." And she laughed before leaving, pushing her cart of groceries away from the group of dumbstruck teenage boys.

* * *

**REVIEW**

…

Okay, if you have read _Forgive & Forget _(the original one), then you probably know how this would play out. Still, it's interesting to hear from you guys!

~_Wolfie_


	3. Chapter Three

Next update for this story is next week, probably Sunday or Monday, so keep an eye out!

I will be updating _Two Worlds II _soon so check that out as well!

Leave a review and make me feel loved! Thanks for the follows and favorites!

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**February 05 (late afternoon)**

**La Push, WA**

"_Amnesia__- a partial or total loss of memory."_

This one line stared at Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jacob through the monitor of the computer they were using.

Ever since they got home earlier, they hurriedly ran upstairs and turned Seth's laptop on and searched for that one word they needed complete understanding of.

_Amnesia_

What exactly was it?

And the answer flashed right in front of them.

Renesmee had been in an accident three years ago, around the time she and Jacob had their 'conflict'. No one knew how they didn't hear about it from anyone but then they saw her today in that store and she told them herself before she just walked out of the place leaving them standing and processing things for themselves.

Jacob was still thinking of reasons as to why he hadn't heard about the accident from anyone. Not even from a friend. But what's worse was that he was thinking that this was his fault. If only he hadn't been such a jerk then, would Nessie still have her memory now?

"So she has memory loss. The question is: is it partial or total?" Seth asked to no one directly.

"Who cares if it's partial or total? She lost her memory period. That line is bad enough. What could have happened?" Embry wondered.

"Maybe we should ask her?" Quil suggested. This brought Jacob from his own thoughts and he answered his friend.

"Are you crazy? We can't just waltz in her house and ask her that! We don't even know where she lives now!"

"I say it's about time we find out." Embry said as he shut down the laptop.

"What for?"

"Don't you want to apologize, Jake?" Seth asked. "I mean, you saw her today. We all did. Do you think she deserved that?"

"No, I don't think she deserved any of that! But what do I do? It's too late now. I've made my mistakes and she has forgotten me and everything else."

"That's the point." Embry said.

"What?" Jacob was confused.

"You have two choices, man." Embry explained, showed two of his fingers in the process. One: you tell her the truth from the very beginning, say sorry, and hope that she believes and forgives you. Then maybe you can start all over again and this time with a happily ever after and you not screwing things up again."

Jacob thought about the first option. How would she react if he showed up to her door and said all those things that had gone between them then? Would she believe him? Would she give him a second chance? Would she even open that door?

"And the other one?" He asked.

Let's just say the other choice was _very_ tricky and it didn't get the approval of either Quil or Seth. But it got Jacob thinking. After all, he _still_ loves her.

…

**February 06**

**Seattle**

The bell attached on the glass doors rang and it told the lady attendees that another set of customers had come in. The studio had been very busy these past few days. People would come in and have their pictures taken for occasions, parties, events, and whatnot.

Renesmee Cullen works in a small photography studio in Seattle with her young aunts, Alice Whitlock and Rosalie Cullen. Her grandmother, Esme Cullen, owns the studio and she loved working there ever since she came back in the states two weeks ago.

She had gone to Europe three years ago after a conflict with someone from her past hoping that the distance between them would make her forget certain things she had said, she was told, and she had done and should have known. But no matter how much she wanted to escape the past, he had made a huge impact on her life that erasing him from her life would be like erasing half of her own. But still, she tried to forget him and she tried to live a normal life despite haunting memories.

A month ago, her grandmother told her that her aunt, Alice, her father's brother, needed some help with the studio they had set up here in Seattle when they still lived here in America. She was offered the job saying that family could be trusted better than outsiders. Rose also works there and she is a good friend to her even when she is a few years older. At first she declined the job despite the encouraging incentives given, but then she had nothing else to do around anymore after she graduated college.

Before she accepted though, she thought of possibilities and consequences she might and would face upon returning to the place she tried so hard to turn her back on. Three years ago, she told herself that she would never _ever_ get back in the states after what happened. She never ever wanted to see him again and staying away from the continental US was one of the solutions to her problem. But her grandma insisted and she wanted to see her aunt and friend so badly. Besides, she would live in Seattle, right? What chances were there that they see each other again after all these years?

Only that she didn't get settled down in Seattle and the chances of them not seeing each other again were just so slim. When she called her aunt Alice to tell her that she accepted the job and that she will be arriving there in a matter of weeks, her aunt insisted that she stayed with her and her husband back in Forks. Great. Knowing her aunt, she had no chance of winning against her so she let it be. She just had to be careful and not get out often.

But the only time she went out for the old and local grocery store, luck just ran away from her in a snap of her fingers. Right then and there, she heard her name called while she stood among the dairy products. Not just her name, but also _his_ nickname for her. Her heart stopped for a while before it started again with a frantic beating. When she whirled around, she saw four familiar faces, but she only focused on one among others.

In so much panic, she didn't know what she was thinking when she pretended that she had amnesia. She decided to get on with it and then left with a hurry. Of course, she didn't have to see them again. Right?

How wrong can Renesmee Cullen be?

More than she thought, obviously. Then and there, while she was talking with Rose behind the curtain that divided the front desk to a small private room behind, she heard voices talking to Alice.

"Uh, we just want to know if a Ness… err, Renesmee Cullen works here?" She heard one say.

"Uh, yes. Renesmee Cullen works here. What is your business with her?" She heard her aunt ask protectively. A boy asking for her is suspicious enough, but three of them?

"We're friends with her. Long time friends, she probably doesn't remember us but we knew her. Can we talk to her please?" She heard another asked politely of Alice.

There were a few minutes of silence before her aunt answered. She was praying for her to say no and tell them to go away, but when had her prayers been heard lately?

"Sure, let me get her for you." Alice answered and Renesmee groaned.

Rosalie was looking at her from the magazine she was looking at before Alice walked through the curtain.

"Hey, Ren, some guys are out there asking for you. I don't know if you know them but they say they know you." Alice sounded unsure, too. She just thought of it now.

"It's fine. I can talk to them. Did they say who they were?" She pretended although she already knew.

"No, I didn't ask. They just said you guys were friends a long time ago."

"No matter, I'll handle it." And Renesmee walked out, appearing before the boys that had wanted to see her.

They stared at her at first and she stared back with a few blinks. Her aunt Alice was standing beside her and she stayed quiet, observing them. Somewhere deep in her memory, she knew she had seen these faces before. They were indeed friends of Renesmee. Then what?

Renesmee counted: one, two, and three. There were only three of them here. Yesterday, there were four of them. Yes, she remembered them from yesterday. They were in the grocery store, too, and they caught her by surprise.

"Yes? I'm Renesmee Cullen. What do you need?" She suddenly remembered that she had thrown the amnesia card on them. Right now, she decided to play it again. What was her other choice anyway?

"Uh, hi. I don't know if you remember us but we..." Embry began.

"You were in the grocery store yesterday. I can remember you. Is there something you need?" she asked as innocently as she can. After all, she really didn't know what they wanted here and with her.

"We wanted to know where you were working and we found out that you're taking pictures here." They were looking for her. Why?

"Oh, yeah. I take pictures here. Why are you looking for me though?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing. We just wanted to see an old friend. I mean, after all… we haven't seen each other in a long time." Seth defended nervously of their true purpose.

"Yeah, it's been a long time." She answered.

"So you really don't remember us?" Embry asked.

"Sorry. I really don't, apart from yesterday's encounter of course. Is there something I should be remembering?"

"Uh, can you wait here a second?" Quil asked and he pulled the three others outside the studio without another word.

She did as she was told. She was curious after all. Why? What did they want with her now? And then the answer was there, walking toward her. When the bell rang again, instead of three boys, there were now four, and the fourth face wasn't the person she wanted to see again. _Ever_.

"Hey, remember him? He was with us yesterday, too." Seth asked cheerfully as always.

Renesmee stared at the fourth one who just came in with them. From beside her, Alice Whitlock was doing the same, but with wider eyes. Oh, she definitely remembered that face. She was panicking! How would her niece react? She looked up but all she saw was a blank expression in Ren's face.

"Yeah." Renesmee's voice suddenly went deeper than usual and Jacob heard it. He noted it and he knew that she spoke differently toward him or whenever it was about him.

"Well, he sort of wanted to… uh, he needs pictures." Embry said as a poor excuse. Jacob gave him a glare. He didn't agree with this meeting in the first place. He was dragged here. His heart was pumping hard on his chest while he waited for Nessie to take those intense eyes away from him.

"Pictures?" She asked.

"Yes. He needs to give it to… distant family and we just happen to come to Seattle and check your studio out. Think you can shoot us?" Quil asked.

_Oh I can definitely shoot him… with a gun. _Renesmee thought but she set the thought aside.

"Sure. What do you need? Just sign here and my friend will meet you at the back to take your pictures." She said before she walked off. She can't stand to be in the same room as him any longer.

"Can't you take the pictures?"

"My friend can. She's not busy." She said, trying to shake them off.

"We were kind of hoping you could do it. You know?"

Renesmee sighed and Alice looked at her. She can see worry written across her aunt's face. She'll tell her later back home, right now, she just had to get this over with.

"Sign those and get at the back. I'll get my camera." Behind her, she heard at least two of the boys released an audibly soft "yes" cheer. And she just disregarded it with an eye roll.

After five minutes, all the boys stood in front of her awkwardly. Obviously, a picture wasn't the reason why they came here. But she decided to play with them.  
"So, what do you think should we do to get remembered in the picture?" Seth asked, unsure of what they were doing.

"Depends on you." Ever since she walked in the room with her camera, she felt eyes on her. She knew whose eyes were looking at her of course, and she didn't dare look back.

"Can we use these?" Quil was looking at a box of silly wigs and other stuff.

"Sure you can. It will be perfect." She faked a smile. She began placing her camera on a stand prepared in front. While doing so, she sneaked glances on the boys and she can't help but look at that single man that has stayed quiet since he came in: Jacob. A few seconds later, he looked up from the hat he was inspecting and looked at her directly. She immediately looked away from him.

"Okay, so just stand there and pose." She got ready, so did the boys, and then she counted to three before clicking the camera.

"Good. Another one please?" She said. The boys changed positions and did another pose. Three of them seemed to enjoy, but one.

"So, Renesmee, what's up with you lately?" One of them attempted a conversation.

"Well," _click. _"I just came back from Europe." She didn't know why she was telling them that, but she was. "I went there three years ago apparently. My family brought me there for better medical attention after the accident I had."

"Right. So what exactly happened?" Quil asked, trying to get some information from her.

She didn't like that they were interrogating her. But she can't break her façade now. "I don't know. My family doesn't want to tell me. They said I just might get hurt all over again." She smiled at them, particularly at Jacob, taunting him.

"I think you should change that hat." She said. Renesmee walked toward the box and she picked up an animal hat, a wolf. She removed the one Jacob wore and she placed the new one on his head, a little harder than necessary. She was sure he felt it. He did, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at her.

"There. We're good for a couple more shots."

"Great! So…" _click._ "Like we said, we're your friends. Maybe you know us from before, too. But since you have amnesia… we haven't officially 're-met'?" Then Embry came forward, extending a hand toward her. "I'm Embry Call." He shook her hand before he stepped back and gave way to the others.

"Seth Clearwater, oh, and we call you 'Nessie'." He smiled at her and clarified because they were not accustomed to calling her Renesmee. It was too formal for them. Nessie, however, didn't like the fact that he reminded her of that stupid name she used to love so much.

"Quil Ateara IV." The boy said with a nod.

"Hi, Quil." She smiled before looking at the only one left behind who hadn't introduced him yet. "And you?"

Jacob just stared at her. After all this time, she still looked so… What was he thinking? That's not the right thing to think of. He walked forward and raised his shaking hand to meet hers. They shook firmly and they didn't let go, not as quickly as usual handshakes would be.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." For a few seconds, they just stood there. For a moment, he was afraid she suddenly remembered him and would hurt him then and there. But she let go soon enough.

"Hi, nice to meet you all again." She smiled at all of them before stepping back, but this time, it was obvious to Jacob that she was forcing that smile. Why?

When they were taking their last shots, Renesmee just couldn't help but toy with them a little more.

"So, you said earlier that you were looking for me. I didn't owe you guys anything from before right? Like money or anything?" She asked.

"What? No! You don't owe us anything. Don't worry."

"Good. What about a grudge? I didn't do anything wrong to any of you, did I?" And when she said those words, she stared at Jacob and only him. She was obviously waiting for him to answer this one.

He quietly shook his head with a gulp. "No, you didn't do anything wrong." _It was all me. _Jacob added as an after thought.

"Oh, whew! I thought _I_ did something. Wait," There was an emphasis, and he heard it. Or was he imagining things now because of his guilt? She furrowed her brows. "None of you was my ex-boyfriend, right?" She challenged.

She saw the way the three other boys: Seth, Embry and Quil, looked at Jacob through the corner of their eyes, and they looked away instantly. She can't help but smile deep inside. They knew.

"Uh, no. Not me." Quil said for himself.

"Nah-uh." Seth shook his head.

"If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't have let you go." Embry said.

Then she turned to Jake. It took him three seconds to answer.

"No."

_Liar._

One word and it enraged her so much. If only he could kill him now. One word and it meant everything! He wasn't sincere, he was a liar, and he lied about everything! But she calmed herself. It wasn't the right time to do anything yet. No, not yet.

"Oh, good. Wouldn't want anything to be awkward, right?" Then she took one last click in the camera. "We're good. You should talk to my aunt at the front desk for the rest of the details and for the payment after you choose four among these pictures I took." She smiled again before she removed the camera from its stand and showed the pictures to all of them.

They all crowded around her and they commented on their pictures. All of them were, except one again. She watched him watch her from the corner of her eye. He looked, no, _stared _at her. It began to make her feel uncomfortable but she tried to ignore him. Jacob continued to look at her absentmindedly though.

When they were done choosing the goofiest pictures they had, they took off all the things they used and placed it back in the box where they came from before they left the room one by one.

"Thanks!" Seth said cheerfully, obviously still happy about one of the silly poses he made.

"Bye!" Quil went out with him with a wave to Renesmee.

"See you around." Embry walked out next.

"Bye, Ness." Jacob whispered to her. He looked at her before walking out to reunite with his friends outside in the front desk.

And only one person dared to call her that. She just stood there, surprised that he called her that even now.

Still that ridiculous nickname her mother hated so much…

After all these years

* * *

**REVIEW**

…

* Just to clarify about the Cullen family:

Carlisle and Esme are together; they have two children, Edward who is married to Bella Swan and has their daughter Renesmee, and Alice who is married to Jasper (I used his human name since there are no vampires here). Rosalie is a Cullen because of Emmett who is Carlisle's nephew and Edward and Alice's cousin (pretend). He wouldn't be a Cullen if he were on Esme's side of the family. If I use his human name, McCarty, he and Rose will be so out of the family loop and I just can't bear that thought. I just love them all, don't you?

…

If ever you find anything else confusing, PM me or leave a review about it and I'll answer you as soon as I can.

~_Wolfie_


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you dkgors for reading _take two _despite knowing the outcone. I appreciate it!

Regarding my other story that is also a WIP, _Two Worlds II_, you don't have to worry. I will update it as soon as I can. The next two chapters just needed some researching and it was hard to fish the information out from the Internet. There's tons to choose from and I have to pick and simplest ones. The details are very tricky, too. Thank you for your considerations!

For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**February 06 (evening)**

**420 Wooden Ave.**

**Forks WA**

_Ding!_

The timer went offand Renesmee moved over to the oven to remove the pan of lasagna she made with her aunts for tonight's dinner. Her uncle Jasper and uncle Emmett still weren't home. They won't be until late this evening, so it will be just the three girls for now.

With the pan holders in Ren's hands, she tried to remove the hot pans carefully from inside the oven and placed them on top of the kitchen counter. Alice came around the corner with plates on her hands followed by her Aunt Rosalie who had just gone out from the shower, her golden hair still wet.

"Oh, good! It's done. I'm hungry." She said while rubbing a towel on the ends of her hair.

"Yeah, give me the plates Aunt Alice and I'll put some on each for us."

Soon, the three of them were seated on the chairs to the bar, eating the pasta to their own delight. There was silence in the room, but it wasn't awkward. It was the comfortable one between people in confidence with the presence of the other. Somewhere in the middle of finishing the dish though, her aunt Alice decided to start conversation with her.

"So…" she dragged on that one word. From there, Renesmee knew that this conversation would be either embarrassing or awkward slash annoying for one of them. "Those boys in the studio today,"

Rosalie looked up form her plate over to Ren. She knew some boys visited earlier, but she doesn't understand or know the entire story. She was interested to find out now. On Renesmee's case though, just those words and she was ready to stop her aunt Alice from continuing even further.

"Aunt Alice, please. Don't start." She warned heavily while she sliced another part of the pasta on her plate.

"What?" Her aunt asked innocently for a while looking at Rosalie in the process, and then she sighed. "Okay, I know you don't want to talk about them, but Ren, I think I'm confused with something for a while there."

Of course, Renesmee knew what her aunt was going to ask her about. Alice was there anyway when she said things that her aunts have no knowledge of. Right now was when Renesmee thought that it was about time that her poor aunts be included in the loop of her lies. "I know, I know." She sighed exasperatedly. "I lied."

"You lied about having amnesia?" Alice wanted to laugh at her at the revelation of something she didn't want to believe herself. "Well, you obviously did," her aunt said to herself, "but, why?"

"Amnesia?" Rosalie wondered. Unlike her aunt Alice, she completely had no clue as to what this was all about. Sure, she knew about those boys asking for her to take the pictures for them earlier today in the studio, but what was this about amnesia and Renesmee having it?

Renesmee sighed again. The answer to that question wasn't something she was ready to share just yet, but since it was only her aunts in here… plus, she needed confiding.

"You saw who they were, right?" She began with a snappy tone. "Aunt Alice, you know who they are, you know who they _were_ in my life. Do I really have to explain things?" She asked as if the answer was annoyingly obvious, which it was to Alice who was present outside at the front desk with her and the boys.

"I understand that they gave you a terrible past, Ren, particularly Jacob Black." With the mention of his name, Alice took hold of her niece's hand from across the bar to calm her down. It was rather stupid to mention that name in front of her. "But what I don't understand is why you told them you have amnesia."

Now Rosalie can understand a little. Just that little name would explain it all, but still, what Alice said was true. "You told him you have amnesia? Are you crazy! Why would you say that?" She asked her own niece.

"Because I hate them! Renesmee suddenly screamed out loud. "I hate him! He hurt me so bad! I loved him so much and what did he do? He hurt me! He hurt me like I deserved it. He didn't even care about me. He never did! I hate him _so_ much!"

Renesmee didn't realize that there were already tears rolling down her face until her Aunt Rosalie stood up and went to sit beside her to wipe them away. She was crying. She was crying because she hated him so much! She _never_ deserved any of what he had done. He was cruel. _Jacob _was cruel. He never did love her then. How dare he show up now in her life when she had forgotten him, not totally but at least enough that her life was pretty normal somehow?

"Shh, princess. It's okay. Stop crying now." Her Aunt Rose tried to comfort her. Renesmee's hands were clenched around the fork she was using so tightly that it would break in her hands if it were chopsticks; the other was still on her Aunt Alice's. From the way her niece held her hand, Alice knew that she was very angry about the encounter earlier today. She never should have let those boys talk to her niece in the first place.

"I hate him so much, Aunt Rose." Renesmee still whispered absentmindedly on her aunt's shoulders. Her voice was thick with hatred and anger. She spoke through clenched jaws and gritted teeth. Ren can be like her father when she was angry. That side was from him, Alice knew. She just sighed.

"I know, I know." Rose agreed as she looked at Alice. They knew nothing else at the moment but to simply agree with her. They both saw how the incident between the two of them had affected Renesmee before. To say that their niece was devastated would be a major understatement. When she came to England with her parents to start a new life, she was so out of the loop for almost a year. It was only recently that she had functioned well in society once again and then this happened.

They let her stay quiet for a while. They stayed quiet herself. Alice and Rosalie let their niece think things over and calm down. After about ten minutes, she spoke again.

"I told them I had amnesia because I panicked." Renesmee sniffed. "I panicked when I saw them at the grocery store yesterday and I saw him and I…" She sobbed.

"Oh, Ren. What are you going to do? You can't pretend you don't know them forever." Alice said.

"I'm going home. I'm going back to England before any of them finds out. I don't want to see any of them anymore. I don't know what I'd do if I did." Renesmee whined.

Rosalie knew that her niece was as stubborn as her mother if not more stubborn. She knew that whatever she decided on, she wanted it to happen. Right now, her mind was set on leaving as soon as possible to avoid any more encounters with them…with _him._ If that's what her niece wanted, she has her support. What else can she do? She looked at Alice and she knew they both had her back.

"All right, as much as we don't want you to leave, Rose and I don't want that sulking Renesmee from before anymore. Those times were terrible. When do you want to leave?" Alice asked while imagining the past conditions Ren had been through after she went away from the U.S. three years ago.

"As soon as possible, auntie." She answered surely.

"Okay. We'll call your parents and tell them that you want to come home. But I'm sure it won't be for a few more weeks. What do you want to do about him while you're still here?"

Renesmee sniffed for the last time before she shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm not acknowledging any of them for the rest of my stay."

Alice nodded, "so you'll keep lying." It was a statement to which Renesmee nodded on in agreement.

Rose and Alice knew it was wrong, that it would be taking advantage of someone, of Jacob Black's innocence, but then they also knew where Renesmee was coming from. Up to this very day, her aunts still couldn't completely forget the boy's deed to their niece. If it were done to any of them, they also wouldn't forgive him. Rosalie and Alice would probably be doing the same thing their niece is doing. For Ren's sake, they would play along.

"You should sleep now. It's late. You've had a lot to think of." Rosalie said with a kiss on her niece's copper head.

"Sure, aunt Rose. Thanks." Ren stood up and began walking towards the stairs. "Good night."

"Good night, sweetheart. Try not to think about it anymore." Alice smiled at Renesmee as she made her way up the stairs to her room for a good night's sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW**

…

This chapter is originally about 3,500 words long. I divided it because the next chapter is going to be quite long that if I placed it together with this chapter, this will be too boring to read because of the length. Don't forget to tell me what you think!

~_Wolfie_


	5. Chapter Five

Here is another chapter for everyone! How do you like _Forgive & Forget take two_ so far? Tell me via reviews! Oh, and my other story _Two Worlds II _is updated! It's a sequel to _Two Worlds. _Check it out?

**Note: **I will be starting school again on the 12th of November so updates won't come as quickly as before. I'll try to get some time to do so don't worry about it.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**February 06 (11PM)**

**420 Wooden Ave.**

**Forks WA**

Alice Whitlock paced around the living room for about an hour while Rosalie sat on a love seat. They both thought about their niece and what had happened at the shop earlier today.

Those boys had no knowledge of her lies, like them earlier this evening, and that was what Renesmee had wanted it to be. Alice and Rosalie knew that those boys, one of them in particular, had hurt Renesmee so badly in the past that it was unforgivable. Alice can remember her brother, Edward, being so enraged that he attempted to go to Jacob Black's house and kill him for doing that to his daughter. Instead, they made a quick get-away to England, never to return again for Renesmee's sake.

Even Renesmee's aunts could remember their anger toward the boy. How _could_ he? Renesmee had been nothing but amazing to him. He was, too, but only until that day. They all thought, the entire Cullen family thought, that he was the one for their little princess. That he was the one to make her happy. They all accepted him as family even when they were still just friends for a week. After all, he had made something out of Renesmee no other guy she ever dated had. But how could he? How could Jacob Black do that? Was it intentional? Was it his plan in the first place? No matter, it really got everyone pissed off.

When Edward planned for his family to move and get settled in England for good, he did it _immediately_. Dr. Carlisle Cullen made a few calls to their residence in London to alert the household maids about their arrival, a call to the airport for booking three first-class tickets to England that will leave as soon as possible, and one night of packing with only the essentials, they were off. In the blink of an eye, three members of the Cullen family had come and gone from Forks, Washington.

The moment they arrived in London, they made their way to the mansion that their family owned there. A butler and a few housekeepers had welcomed them to their house without any questions. They prepared a meal which the family shared in the dining room, and then they had gone to bed for the night with no more conversation about the happenings. Their first night had been very gloomy because of a storm that had entered the city. The weather suited Renesmee's mood perfectly.

For the rest of their stay, Renesmee would have just walked up to her room and locked herself in there for the rest of the time, only coming down to eat or when she was called or needed downstairs. She didn't rebel against her family, no. She just wanted to be alone. She would often sit on the huge windowsill and stare out in the dark skies with the rain pouring down along with the tears in her eyes. She won't talk unless spoken to by either her father or her mother, or asked by one of the housekeepers. She was basically a zombie back then. Her parents knew why she was like that. Two words, a name, would explain everything.

But no one dared say it anymore, especially in front of her.

The first week was the worst. Renesmee couldn't sleep well; she could not sleep at all. She may not have nightmares, but she got dreams about the two of them. Those were nightmares enough. She ate, but not enough for her body just to live another day. Her grandfather, Dr. Cullen, followed a few days after them to London with his wife, Esme, after a call they received from Bella about her daughter's conditions. Carlisle became worried that she would get sick or suffer a depression. After a few days of convincing with what seemed like a one-sided conversation, Ren had managed to force more nutrients in her body, enough to keep her moving at least, and well.

A week later, Alice and her husband Jasper sent all the other things they had left in Forks in a hurry there to London. They had come as well for a few weeks' stay with Rosalie and Emmett. They wanted to make sure that their niece was okay despite the calls they were making from England and Washington. They also wanted to escape the drama left back in the U.S. regarding Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. If Emmett and Jasper heard one more thing, they threatened to come and kill him themselves.

Among those things brought was a small trunk; small enough to not be a burden during travels, but large enough to fit quite a few things inside. And it was locked. It had the word _Renesmee Cullen_ carved on it's front and her mother knew what it's contents were. After all, she had been part of the secrets. When it came with the rest of the family, Bella didn't even give notice to Renesmee that it was brought here as well. She asked everyone to keep it a secret from her. Instead, she took the key from her daughter's jewelry box while she was asleep, of course she knew where the key was, too, and took it out with the trunk. Bella had asked for Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's help in burying the trunk as deep as possible in their yard. No one will know, no one will remember.

Not the cards at least, or the letters, the flowers, or the gifts, and pictures, and the small other trinkets kept in there.

After two weeks, her parents thought it was fitting for Renesmee to finish her school, so they enrolled her in one of the universities in London. She did well in school, very well actually, but still, her social interaction never changed. She doesn't talk to her friends, she barely had any friend to talk to, and she doesn't talk to her family, not even her mother who she was so close with. She would just keep her distance with every guy in school and in their neighborhood. Renesmee was a social outcast based on her own decision.

At home, she would do her chores, not that she had any, and she sat with her uncles during games but won't really watch it. She would sit in her grandfather's study but wouldn't talk unless he asked her something. She would sit by her father in the piano, would sometimes play with him, but that's that. She would let her aunts play dress up with her, too, or bring her to malls but she won't comment anything else apart from a smile, an "it's great" or "pretty" or a nod and shake in the head.

This behavior lasted for almost an entire year. When she began talking again, little by little, her family had somehow been glad that she seemed to be getting over it, or _him_. That she seemed to be getting over her memories with Jacob Black. Until that very day, no one had mentioned his name; no one had mentioned any memory they had together, anything that pinpoints toward him, anything that might include him in the thought or idea. None of them even used his nickname for her anymore, much to Bella Cullen's contentment. She never liked that nickname. _Nessie._ Who would nickname someone like that? Obviously someone who doesn't have fondness over the person he named it with. It was the name of a monster after all.

Soon, Renesmee had been getting out more and more. She had been back to her normal self, but sometimes she would still be caught staring off into space. No one asked what she was thinking about though. No matter, she was back in her ordinary self, no one can blame her for those flashbacks she's having, but at least she overcame them.

The clock had struck twelve o'clock and Alice and Rosalie were still in the living room. Jasper would be home soon with Emmett.

"Alice, quit that pacing. You're making me dizzy." Rosalie said while she rubbed her temple with a sigh.

"Sorry! I just… Rose, what do you think will happen? I don't want Renesmee to be depressed again. Once was quite enough."

"And you think I do? If she wants to go back to England, we let her. I think it's best to do this as earlier as possible before we all go sorry for the consequences."

"And if he comes looking?" Alice asked.

Rosalie knew whom Alice was referring to: Jacob Black. If he came looking for Renesmee, what happens then?

"First, why would he come looking for her? Second, _if _he comes looking for her like he did today at the studio, we lie." She answered plainly like she had just suggested the choice of breakfast in the morning.

"Excuse me?" Alice said.

"We tell him that she really did have amnesia after an accident and that she went back home since she was only here for a vacation. That's it."

"What?" Alice was confused. They'd lie, too? She would if it will protect her niece from that jerk but…

"Yes, Alice. If we use the proper words, he'll believe us. Besides, Ren was the one with amnesia, not us. We know what happened then, I'm sure he'll remember us when he sees us."

"He doesn't seem to recall us from before." Alice said. She stopped pacing all together, looking at Rose.

Then we remind him." Rosalie stood up to do what she had to do: place a call to London, England.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and searched through her phonebook for her brother-in-law's contact number, when she found it she pressed the call button and the ringing began. Rose waited for three rings before her call was received and Alice was quietly watching her

"_Hello?"_

"Edward, it's Rosalie."

"_Rose? What are you doing calling? It's like…"_ there was a pause on the other end of the line, _"midnight there and really early here. Shouldn't you be asleep?"_

"Yes, I should have been hours ago. Alice is also awake here." Then she sighed. Alice took her seat from before and placed her face in her hands. "It's Ren,"

"_What's wrong with my daughter?"_ Before Rose could complete her sentence, the mention of her daughter's name got Edward curious and worried instantly.

"Can I put you on speaker phone, Edward? Alice wants to hear the conversation, too." Without waiting for a reply, she clicked the button and placed her phone on top of the small table in front of her and sat down on another chair opposite from Alice.

"_Rosalie, what's wrong with my daughter?" _Edward repeated the question, clearly impatient.

"She's okay. Don't worry. She's safe." Alice replied this time, taking her face from her hands. _What are you talking about, Alice? She is not okay._ She thought to herself. "Okay, she isn't very okay right now." Then she sighed. "Edward, there's something…"

"_What?"_

"Yesterday, she said she had gone to the grocery store to pick a few things up for the house. Then she bumped into… _old friends_ there." Alice chose her words carefully then she looked at Rosalie who was also looking at her. She looked nervous as well, mirroring herself. Edward would not like this conversation at all.

"_Someone we know from before?"_

_Oh, yes. Someone we knew from before. _Rosalie thought.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. The thing is, they came to the studio earlier today and,"

"_They? How many were there?"_

"Four of them came in the studio today to talk to her and to have some pictures taken. They asked for her to take the pictures for them."

"_Just jump to what this is all about, sis, please?" _

Alice sighed heavily and she was sure that Edward has his brows creased in worry by now. She never took her eyes off Rosalie, and she was begging her to take over. She does not want to tell her brother what happened and who Ren met.

Seeing Alice's face, Rosalie took over for her. "Okay, so when Ren met them yesterday, she suddenly said that she had amnesia, apparently."

"_What? Why?"_

"Because, according to her, she panicked when they saw them yesterday at the grocery store. She didn't know what to do."

"_Rose, Alice, who could she possibly have seen for her to say that she had amnesia?" _Edward thought it was kind of an over reaction of something. It wasn't like his daughter. Renesmee Cullen is smart. She knew what she was doing. She would know the consequences of her actions. It wasn't like her to say that she had amnesia. Why would she say that? Who could she have seen from Forks for her to say that? The Cullens were friends with everyone. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was well known all around town for his kindness and generosity. Esme had been very helpful to different charities. Based on the people, none of them would hate their family, especially Renesmee Cullen. She was a very sweet girl to them. They all loved her. Everyone adored her. They all adored her so much that she even caught the heart of…

"_Rosalie, who was it?" _Edward asked again and from his deep voice, Rosalie and Alice knew that Edward had put two and two together. He knew whom his daughter saw yesterday so they decided to get this over with.

"Uh, just Jacob and his friends."

* * *

**REVIEW**

…

If you were Edward Cullen, what would you do knowing who your daughter had seen? Any thoughts or ideas what happens next (apart from the obvious ending)?

_~Wolfie_


	6. Chapter Six

****Thank you for the patience with this next chapter! I know I don't update as much and I won't even tell any excuses anymore... you won't listen to them anyway. Just know that I will never abandon this or any of my story. Thank you so much!

Enjoy reading this new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**February 09 **

**Seattle**

Renesmee Cullen hadn't seen him since three days ago. So far, so good, but she was sure her luck would run out soon. One could only be so lucky after all.

Her aunts told her that they had called her father about her flight back to England the other night. When she asked them if they told him the reason and they hesitated, she knew they told him. The next thing she knew, her father had been trying to reach her on her phone and email every chance he got. She eventually had to put her phone on silent so she wouldn't be disturbed by the calls anymore.

Renesmee's aunts had contacted the airport as well for her flight back the day after they called her father. Alice and Rosalie had booked her a flight that would leave the earliest: in seven more days including today. She still had to avoid any possible confrontation with the guys until then. A week wouldn't take that long, right? Of course she wanted to take one quicker flight, but there was nothing else available. Surprising for the time of the year, most flights were booked.

It was late in the afternoon, about four o'clock, when she walked in the studio she worked at in Seattle. The studio was part of a building; it occupied the whole fifth floor, which is to say a big space, too. Up front were the lobby and the front desk with two of Renesmee's friends who also took pictures with her. All in all, there were about ten workers in a regular day, taking shifts for the other during break times or when someone's out for service. Two would attend on the front for customers as receptionists and cashiers, there would be two make-up artists, her aunt Rosalie and aunt Alice, in case of something formal was required, three people who are on the editing and printing department including their family cousins Tanya, Kate, and Irina, and then the rest were casual photographers. Renesmee can do all of it, of course but she prefers to simply take pictures. Everyone in the studio was close friends or relatives of her grandparents.

Renesmee walked toward a room where they stack up their personal things during work time, also known as the 'Break Room' of the studio. Inside were Kate and Tanya, photographers and editors. The two were drinking coffee together.

"Good afternoon, Ren! Long night for us." Kate greeted with a smile.

"Hey, guys. Yeah, it's going to be a long one. Is everyone here already?"

"Yeah," Tanya said, "we all have our shifts anyway. But Irina's running late. She should be here in about…" Tanya checked her watch. "Five minutes?"

"Great! I should probably get everything ready." Renesmee made a move to exit the room toward the other one, the stock room where they keep all the equipment.

"Ren, you know we got everything ready about two days ago and we check them yesterday…twice… plus earlier today with your aunts while you're still out. Everything's ready. You should just sit here with us and drink as well while we wait."

She knew they were right. Everything had been ready and they checked on it over and over again. She was just getting a little…uneasy, and she knew why. But she took Kate's advice, made herself a cup of coffee, and sat down with them. They sat there around the small table and drank quietly like they were strangers sharing a table in a public eatery or something.

"We should at least pull the things out of the stock room, don't you think?" She suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I think we can do at least that."

One by one, they stood up and cleaned up their table, throwing the cups of coffee on the bin and washing their hands, and then they all went inside the stock room, pulled out what they could: bags, small boxes for the make-ups and props, camera stands, and the lightings. They pulled it out in the lobby of the studio, ready for taking down. If only the other office didn't borrow that huge trolley, they could put everything in there and push the stuff in the elevator and down the building.

"Oh, hey, you're here." Renesmee heard her aunt Rose's voice while she carried the camera stands out. She whirled around and there she was carrying her own bag with her other aunt. "Guys, Sasha said she'd stay here and help while you're away. I think I should, too. Alice will go with you."

"You're not coming?" Ren asked.

"I'm not. Only, you, Alice, Kate, Tanya, and Irina are going. You're all enough anyway. I'll stay here and keep the studio running for the rest of day. We're closing in a few hours anyway." Rosalie smiled.

"Okay, be careful, aunt Rose." Ren said then she gave her a hug.

"Of course I will. Do your thing out there. It's your last trip so you should at least enjoy it." Rosalie said. It was true; it would be Renesmee's last 'field trip' because she'd be leaving on Saturday, one week from now. She should at least enjoy this day. Plus, _they _couldn't follow her there. They don't know that place they're getting to.

"I will, aunt Rose." She smiled. "Well, we should start dragging this all downstairs."

"Yeah, come on, girls!" Alice yelled.

So they did. Little by little, they pushed everything inside the elevator and when everything was there, Kate, Tanya, Alice, and Renesmee walked in, waved to Rosalie, and closed the door of the elevator. It was a little crowded, but they all fit.

The number on the small screen beside the door began descending from five to four and now three. They could feel the elevator going down and as usual, it gave Renesmee that weird feeling on the pit of her stomach and light-headedness in the head.

"Irina's at the van, waiting. She's driving us." Kate said while reading a text message from Irina.

"So she's letting us drag all this there? Great." Tanya said with a roll of her eyes.

The elevator bell rang and the door began to slide open. All four of them grabbed what they could and they were about to step out the elevator but someone, a man who was probably going up via the elevator, was blocking their way.

Renesmee being up-front said her excuse for passage while she carried the bag for the cameras and two stands. It was obvious she had a handful and the man standing had been very kind to reach out and help her.

"I can carry that for you." He said.

"No, it's fine. I can manage." She said, saying her excuses the moment she heard him.

"No really. It's fine. I'm on my way up there in the studio anyway. Where are you going at this time of the day?" He asked. Renesmee wanted to say that it was none of his business, but that would be rude.

"I can do this, please. Just let me through and we'll be on our way. If you're going to the studio, it's on the fifth floor and my aunt is there. It won't close down for a few more hours." She offered. Praying that he'll go away.

"I remember where it was. But then there's no point of me going there anymore. The one I wanted to see is right here." And she swore she could hear the smile on his voice when he said that.

"Jacob," she sighed while walking out the elevator, "what do you want? Did I do something wrong with the pictures I took for you and your friends?"

"No! They're perfect actually. My sister liked them." He said while reaching for the camera stands on her left hand.

"So why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see you. Invite you out or something." He shrugged. "But from what all of these things look like, you already have plans for the night."

"Yeah, we have a business trip to go to. Some wedding in town and it starts in an hour." Kate said while looking at the two of them speaking as if the others weren't there.

Renesmee wanted to kick Kate for what she just did. _Great, now he would…_

"Can I come with? I'll behave. I could help you guys too with the lifting seeing as you're all girls." He offered.

"Jacob, I…" She was about to decline but her aunt suddenly intervened.

"It would be great if you helped us." She said sounding so grateful.

"Great! Now, let me get those." He beamed and took the boxes from Alice. Renesmee glared at her aunt from the corner of her eye.

_How could she?_

What could she be up to now? Surely her aunt doesn't want Jacob to come with them on the wedding service!

"So a wedding, huh? You'll take pictures there I assume." He smiled brightly. "Cool!"

"Thanks again for helping us out, Jacob. It will be fun to have you around again." Alice said.

Jacob was suddenly sure there was something else besides the obvious in what she just said. He wanted to ignore it, but his mind couldn't. To tell the truth, he was sure Alice Whitlock recognized him from the past. All the Cullens would. How could they not? If Nessie had amnesia, at least her aunts would know who he is and what he had done to their niece. To his surprise, they did nothing yet. Do they hate him that much to pretend that they never knew him from before? But then his rational side told him to just ignore it. That she might not remember him, no matter how slim or little the chance is in reality. If this is what's happening now, better let it happen. Maybe fate is giving him a second chance after all.

"Sure, sure. No problem. Anything to help you pretty ladies." He said with a smile while he pushes the building's glass front door with his shoulders.

Renesmee rolled her eyes without any care of who might have seen her. He was being annoying. What was he even doing here now? Why was her aunt letting him come with them? Surely she only meant until they have loaded the things in the van, right? Then he'll go?

When they reached the van that wasn't parked very far from the building, they found Irina vacating space at the back for their equipment. They piled up and placed the bags and boxes inside one by one. When they were done, Renesmee immediately went inside the van without saying a thank you to Jacob.

"Well, Jacob thanks for helping us out." Kate said for her.

"Like I said, no problem at all."

"You have nothing to do for the night, right?" Renesmee heard Tanya asked and she suddenly made a mantra in her head.

_Please don't ask him. Please don't ask him. Please don't ask him!_

"Would you like to come with us? We could use a helping hand." Tanya continued and Renesmee let out a groan from inside the van. None of them heard but Alice and she chuckled quietly in the corner.

"Sure! I mean, if it's all right with everyone… I wouldn't want to impose or anything." He said.

_Oh how modest of him. _ Renesmee thought sarcastically.

"Oh, no! It's no problem at all. Right, guys?" Tanya asked everyone.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone's going to mind. Alice?" Kate asked Alice who was quiet beside her.

Alice had been looking at her niece the entire time. The moment Kate asked for her opinion, she saw Renesmee's eyes flash horror and denial. She wanted to do it for her sake. None of them could take any more of Jacob Black and his deeds. No one wanted history repeated. She was waving this red flag in her mind, telling her not to let him come. To never let him be close to her niece again, but something from the back of her mind had been nagging her to _let _him come. Whatever it was, it was getting louder and louder, defeating the flag. No matter how much she wanted to say that maybe Jacob would be needed elsewhere or make any other form of excuse, something in the back of her mind wanted her to let him come with them.

With one last look at Ren, Alice faced Kate and smiled. "It's no problem. As long as it's all right with Ren." Then she looked back at her niece whose eyes were giving the ever so popular line, 'if looks could kill'.

Jacob was suddenly nervous. Even when he knew that there is no reason for Nessie to want him not to come, he was still doubtful. She could make tons of excuses. He wanted to come. He wanted to be with her for the whole night. He canceled everything he needed to do for this. He needed her approval.

He looked at Nessie and he saw a flash of shock in her eyes. For a moment, they stared at each other without a word. There was silence all around them. You could have heard a pin drop if it wasn't for the other vehicles and people in the area.

"It's…" She stammered. "It's fine with me." Renesmee whispered.

After that stare down with Jacob, she suddenly saw a flash of his smile when she agreed.

_WHY? _Her mind screamed. _Why would you let him come!_

But that was just the mind. Something else in her wanted to be close to him, wanted him to come with them.

_Stupid! I'll regret it later._

And she doesn't know how right she was.

…

It was outside the chapel, right after the wedding. Renesmee went out earlier than anyone else with the excuse that she should be ready for when the newly wedded couple come out. The truth was different: she couldn't stand watching anyone else give off wedding vows that would soon turn to lies.

When the wedding bells rang, she got ready and everyone flooded outside. Kate and everyone else had been beside her by then, taking pictures with her while Jake stayed behind on the background. She wasn't entirely focused on the job she was doing right now. Her mind was occupied. She couldn't help but imagine things around.

_I would have been that happy. _Renesmee thought while staring at the couple walking out the chapel through the camera lens. _It should have been like that._

Jacob had been standing behind them, letting the girls do their work for now, but he can't help but look at a certain girl.

Renesmee

She still looks amazing. Beautiful. The years that passed didn't do anything to her beauty. If I had done something, it was improvement for she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Even when he watched her take pictures, he was amazed.

But she tensed the moment the couple came out and he couldn't help but notice that her camera wasn't flashing anymore. She was staring at the couple. He did the same thing.

It should have been them. They should have been like that. Nothing should have gone wrong. He was so stupid. No, that doesn't cover what he was. What he still is. He was more than stupid.

The flash on Nessie's camera surprised Jacob and he blinked as she took picture after picture, a little too fast than she normally does. She was frustrated. She was angry about something and Jacob couldn't guess what. She couldn't possibly remember if she had amnesia, right? Her feelings might have.

When the guests were all gone, they all made their way to their van and followed the parade to the reception: a garden. Upon arrival, they were offered dinner first since it was getting late. Renesmee declined and said she should take pictures around just in case. She told everyone that she'd eat after they all did, then they could take over for her. She began walking away when Alice, Kate, and Tanya agreed with a promise to hurry up so she wouldn't be too hungry when Jake walked away with her. She looked back at him incredulously.

"I'll eat with you later." He simply said and she let him follow her around while she snap pictures on the cake, the entire venue, the wedded couple up-front and the other guests. After about twenty minutes, Kate walked up to them while they were looking at the small chocolate fountain on the catering area and told them that they were done and that they were ready to take over for the rest of the night.

"Thanks," Renesmee passed the camera to Kate then walked up to grab a plate for herself. She chose among the selection of food prepared, there was a lot. She wasn't familiar with some of them, but then she took a few pieces to try them out. By the end of the table, her plate was full and yet she still wanted to get that small cup filled with salad. She couldn't help herself. Trying to balance her heavy plate with one hand, she tried to reach out for one cup but then Jacob beat her to it.

"I'll carry it for you. You'll drop your plate if you do that." And she just stared at him quietly, watching him balance his own plate on one hand while taking two cups of the salad with him.

"Okay, thanks." Then she walked away and headed for their table. There, they ate quietly.

While they dined, a lot had happened. The bride had tossed the bouquet to all the other single ladies out there; the groom had done the same with the garter. The lucky catchers had done the traditional thing to do. The couple had sliced their cake and fed a forkful to each other. The doves were set free, too. Then the glasses were clanging, everyone else was requesting a kiss.

Throughout all these, Renesmee had kept her head down. She still couldn't help but think that she should have experienced all this by now. That she should know how this all felt like. But she wasn't so lucky.

Jacob couldn't look at Nessie straight in the eye. He was observing her on the corner of his eye, but that was it. She was fidgeting, he witnessed. She couldn't sit still and she kept looking around like someone would try to kill her or something. Nessie was restless, and she was breathing quickly. She was nervous.

Jacob saw that she was done eating and all that's left was her dessert, the salad she couldn't take anymore earlier. He picked up his own cup, and then Nessie's, before standing up. Nessie looked up at him when he reached out for her dessert.

"Come on," he said. "It's getting a little loud here and you look like you need space."

At first she didn't stand. He read her? He completely knew she was restless with the crowd cheering and laughing around. After all these years he still read her. She was an open book to him. Renesmee stared at him for a while and thought: _This was the reason I fell in love with him before, _one of the many reasons. He knew her, maybe even better than she knew herself.

When she didn't move, he made a gesture of leaving, and then he turned around. "I'll eat your salad if you don't come and get it." He smiled.

Jacob was already a few feet away from her, walking out the pavilion and into the garden outside that was lit with lanterns. She stood up to follow him when he almost disappeared as he rounded a corner. Hurriedly, she tried to catch up.

Oblivious to the two, Alice had caught site of the two of them. The entire exchange was seen, up until the moment her niece walked outside while following the man who had hurt her before.

_Don't do anything stupid, Jacob Black. _She thought and warned mentally.

Alice had placed a small amount of trust on him, no matter what he had done. She had been very fond of him before, and she thought, somewhere from the stupid back of her mind, that he deserved a second chance. A slim one though. She would be wary. She'd keep an eye on him, on both of them.

Renesmee had followed Jacob under a tree that has some small pavilion beside it that was over a pond with a fountain. She looked around and there were lanterns as well, enough to give light for her to move around and see Jacob standing in the pavilion looking out at the pond below. She slowly walked up beside him and looked down, too. There were fishes swimming, Koi to be exact. They were swimming around and around, vanishing under the pavilion to the other side and then to the fountain.

"It's much more peaceful here than in there." He said quietly.

"Yeah, it's quiet." Nessie sat down on a bench and took her cup of dessert to eat it before Jacob took it away for another time. He sat down beside her and did the same with his dessert.

"Did you know I hate weddings?" Renesmee suddenly said. "I don't like attending them."

Jacob was surprised. Where was this coming from? It's an odd topic for a conversation, but then they were in a wedding…

"Why do you hate them?" He asked nervously. Jacob looked at Nessie and she shot him death glare, like she was accusing him of something dreadful.

"Because something happened to me before, during a wedding to be exact." She said in a bitter tone. Renesmee kept her glare on Jacob. She wanted him to know she still hate him.

"What could happen to you during a wedding?" Jacob couldn't hide his fear anymore. He was afraid that she suddenly remembered, or that she was reminded.

"My aunts told me." She lied. "They said I was getting married before."

_They told her. _Now the only thing Jake could hope for was that they didn't tell her who hurt her.

"I was getting married before to a man I loved so much." A smile crept on the corner of her lips as if she was remembering it, when in fact she was. She was thinking back to the days. "He loved me, too. At least that's what they told me."

Then Jacob heard her weep quietly and saw tears welling up on her eyes. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. That it was true. That he still loved her. But he couldn't. He was too guilty to let her know it was he.

"I told them that if he really loved me," Nessie looked at Jacob, "that if he really loved me then he shouldn't have left me." Tears were flowing already. "Don't you think so? If someone loved you, would they leave you?" She asked.

"No." He said plainly while the piercing gaze of Nessie struck him continuously. She wasn't looking away. She smiled like she approved of it.

Renesmee was too angry to even care about Jake's facial expression. He looked like someone who was being punished for a crime. He was being punished for one. But she doesn't care about him. Why would she? He didn't care for her before.

The idea of being in a wedding was annoying, but being in one with Jacob? It was more than she could possibly hate. Her luck had run out and she had regretted letting him come. If only she could push him away right now without explaining why. Why not?

"Well that's what the guy did to me. He left me standing there, according to my aunts." She was speaking through gritted teeth already. Renesmee was angry. "He left me standing there." Then she looked away with a chuckle. "But I loved him too much. I loved him too much to say that he'd come back for me then."

Jacob couldn't say a thing. He kept quiet and it was as if he wasn't there. He just listened while Nessie told him about the things he made her feel back then. And it hurt. It hurt really badly.

"Everyone left already, but I stayed there in the chapel. I wouldn't go. My aunts told me that I kept saying. 'I won't leave. I'll stay here. He'll come back for me'. But until it was nighttime, he still wasn't back." Renesmee had been crying already.

"It started raining," she was envisioning it, recalling the night once more. She was hearing the rain again and her mother calling to her while she ran out into the streets in her gown, crying her heart out. Her mother had run after her then, trying to pull her under the shade of her umbrella, but she was quick to evade her. Renesmee was quick to evade everyone. "I ran under the pouring rain, crying, while my mother chased after me. Of course I was too stubborn to slow down for her. I kept going and going, running and running under the rain." She smiled and looked at Jacob who was looking away as well, down on the ground.

"I ran across streets without even looking left and right if there were cars passing by. That was when I had been in the accident that led me to this case." She tried wiping away her tears before facing Jake once more.

He slowly looked up to her with eyes filled with guilt. He never knew it was like that. No one even told him that she had been in an accident that night. Maybe they thought he wasn't worth telling? He left her after all. He had no right to know.

"Right after I got out of the hospital, my family immediately left the country for Europe. I've been there ever since." She smiled at him but there was something about that smile.

"I…" He began, "I thought you didn't want to know what happened?"

"You're right, I didn't. But then I thought I should know. I thought I should at least have an explanation for what I'm feeling." She said. "Because believe it or not, after all these years, it still hurt. It still hurt so bad."

Jacob wanted to know, but he doesn't want to ask. He was too afraid. With all his courage and bravery, he asked her, "Did your aunts tell you his name? Who hurt you?"

Renesmee wanted to laugh so loud that she produced a small smile, a smirk. He had the courage to ask her that? How much of a jerk could he be? How could he ask her that?

"I didn't ask them to tell me. I might just hunt him down and murder him just to let him know how much I hate him." She simply answered and she was proud when his eyes widened and when he showed fear and disbelief.

_Yeah, that's how much I hate you, Jacob Black. _

"But it's funny. How can it still hurt like this after all these years? I've had amnesia, I should have forgotten it already."

"Maybe," Jacob started, "maybe you still love him?"

"Ha, I'd rather kill myself than love him again. I couldn't trust him after what he did. Would you trust someone who'd done the same to you?"

Jacob couldn't answer. If Renesmee had left her then, would he still trust her if she came back, if their roles were reversed now? Yes, he would. He loved her too much to hate her.

"Thought so." She whispered. Renesmee stood up from the bench they were sitting in and then began walking back to the reception area, but she stopped when Jacob spoke.

"What if he was sorry? Like, really sorry for what he did? What if he was young and afraid back then? He might be scared before but what if he was ready now? Would you forgive him, if he'd do anything you want him to do for you?" He was desperate and Renesmee heard it in his voice. Somehow, she was sorry for doing this to him, but then the realization of what he had done to her suddenly outweighed pity.

"What do you know, Jacob? It's not your place to ask me that. _He_ should be the one asking me that, don't you think? Unless you know him personally, please just forget everything I've told you." She smiled and walked away.

Jacob was watching her walk away. He was staring at her and all he could think of was that she knew.

_Somehow, deep inside her, she still remembers. Nessie remembered that it was I but her brain's amnesia experience can't make her remember consciously. Her heart knows it's me. I'm sure of it. She knows, and she's taking revenge unknowingly. _

_Nessie wanted me to admit it and she wants me to apologize personally._

And as if his own question had been directed to him, he thought, _would she forgive me if I do everything she wanted me to do for her?_

* * *

__**REVIEW**

****I would love to know what you guys think. Thank you for reading and have a nice week!

~Wolfie


	7. Chapter Seven

Merry Christmas & Happy New Year everyone! Can you believe we're already at the year 2013? Thank you guys for being a part of my 2012.

Okay, this chapter is really short, but no worries, I plan to update the next one at the same time, meaning today as well. Yeah, I owe you guys a lot. Sorry! And a little side note – I changed my pen name to _KensieWolf_. I think the previous one is a little long.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**February 10 (10AM)**

**420 Wooden Ave.**

**Forks WA**

"You did _what_?"

"I told him you told me." She answered flatly while taking another spoonful of cereals onto her spoon and into her mouth. With a crunch, she began taking bites.  
"Yes, I heard that. Are you crazy?" Alice whisper-yelled.

Renesmee put down her spoon and looked at her aunt. "No, I'm not crazy. I was angry, okay? It got to me. _He_ got to me last night and I couldn't control myself."

"Obviously." Alice mumbled.

"What would you do? If it were you with him, what would you do? Talk about the weather and how nice the reception of the wedding was?"

"No, I won't. But I also won't talk about how much I _hate_ him." Alice sat down and began eating her breakfast, too. "You have 'amnesia'." Alice made air quotes. "You're supposed to _not _remember a thing."

"It's not like I told him that it was him I was talking about." Nessie mumbled. "Besides, I said you guys told me when I asked."

Alice rolled her eyes at Renesmee. "Actually, sweetheart, it _was_ him you're talking about last night."

"Well, I didn't point it out directly at him."

"Whatever." Then after some short period of silence, Alice sighed. "What are you going to do, really?"

Renesmee shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm improvising as I go along."

"You realize you're hurting him, right?"

Renesmee looked at her aunt. "Are you suddenly on his side, aunt Alice?"

"I'm not taking sides." She answered with her palms held high as if in surrender. "But you might be giving him too much."

"Looks to me like you are siding with him. You seem to be… I don't know, with him in this. Are you supporting him?"

"I'm not taking side, Renesmee Cullen!"

"Fine, well, like I said, I'm improvising as I go along. I just feel like it's right to let him know how much pain I went through because of him."

"So you don't know your next move?" Alice clarified.

"No, I don't know yet."

"Okay, just be careful." Alice warned.

Renesmee chuckled at the words. "Why would I need to be careful, Aunt Alice? Tell him that."

Alice sighed at her niece and stood up to place the bowl she used at the sink. "I'm asking you to be careful because there's a tendency that what you're doing may backfire or something."

"Backfire?" Renesmee asked while she placed her own used bowl alongside her aunt's on the sink. "What do you mean by that?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know, maybe, instead of hating him further on, you'll end up falling for him all over again."

Renesmee almost wanted to snort and roll her eyes. _Was that supposed to be funny? Or was that to threaten her?_ "Like that's going to happen."

But then she thought, _what if that happened?_ Before her mind could think of possibilities further, she shook her head as if clearing the thought and then walked up to her room.

…

**February 11 (4PM)**

**Seattle**

The phone at the front desk was ringing and Rosalie, being the attendant there for today answered with the usual introduction of "Seattle Photography Studio, how may I help you?"

Rosalie was however taken off-guard when she heard the old man in the other line asked for her and Alice. Instead of talking on the phone further on, the mas had given a cell phone number for them to call and have the conversation with. When he hung up, Rosalie suddenly went around the studio looking for Alice and to relay the message of the man who called himself as William Black. Alice immediately knew who he was, and asked Rosalie for the phone number. The two of them went to the break room and called the number.

"Hello, Mr. Black? This is Rosalie and Alice."

"_Thank you for returning the call. I hope I'm not alarming you or interrupting work."_

"Yeah, it was an odd time, Billy. What can we do for you?"

"_I need to speak with the two of you about my son."_

_Jacob. _Rosalie and Alice mouthed to each other at the same time.

* * *

**Review the chapter**

Okay, first off, I would love to invite you to my Twilight RP, _Imprinted & Bitten_. Please check it out? Message me if you're interested and I'll give you the link. Thank you!

**Happy Holidays!**

_- Kensie Wolf_


	8. Chapter Eight

Here's the promised chapter posted at the same day as the one before. **Note** that this is **a double post** and you better check the last chapter or you'll miss it. It's not long but there's something at the end that will intrigue you a little.

…

**Chapter Disclaimer: **The Twilight Saga author, Stephenie Meyer, owns the characters mentioned in this particular chapter and all rights belong to her. The plot of this story is based on a film/movie and all rights belong to rightful owners. At some cases though, throughout the story, names, places, and incidents are changed from its original plot or made in fiction as additional characters and events to the story. If ever names are in common with other works, both fanfic and real, there is no copyright intended and it is entirely coincidental. (Or I might have been simply inspired.) No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Renesmee**

**February 12**

**Washington, USA**

"Ren, you up for another field trip?"

"What? I thought I was done last Saturday?" I asked my aunt. My last work for the Seattle Photography Studio was supposed to be that wedding the other day. After that, I was expecting no more work.

"Yeah, but this is just a children's party. Someone called earlier at the studio asking for an ASAP photographer." Aunt Alice said.

"An 'ASAP photographer'? And you want me to do it?"

"Yeah, everyone else is either busy or off."

"_I'm_ off." I argued. It was true. The job was done and I was supposed to be no longer working for the studio. Why me?

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Cullen. You are going at the children's party."

"Alone?" Being in a children's party is not where I want to be in the first place. Children are noisy, running and shouting all the time. Why me?

"No, Rosalie is coming with you. The two of you should have fun."

"I don't even understand why I have to be there, or why the party needs a photographer. Can't the parents do that?"

"They want souvenirs or something. They're rich that's why they want a private photographer. Enough questions, you're expected there in three hours."

"What?!"

"I said ASAP right?"

…

So three hours later, I was on my way with my aunt Rosalie on the address of the place we were supposed to go. It was in Washington as well so it wasn't that far from the studio or from home. There was nothing but trees, actually, but when we were about to reach our destination, I saw the wide Pacific Ocean to my right. I got curious.

_A children's party held in the beach? _

"Aunt Rose, what's the name of the client again?" I asked.

"Ugh, hang on. We're almost there, I think it's under Cameron?" She sounded unsure and yet secretive.

"Cameron?"

"Just around the turn." She said.

When the car stopped five minutes later, we were parked right in front of the beach. The sand was immediately on my foot when I went down from the car and I was suddenly glad I didn't go for heels. I should have used the tennis shoes though, but the sandals I had were fine. Ignoring the sands in between my toes, I took a look around and surveyed the area. It was pretty quiet, too quiet for a children's party. No music, no laughing, screaming, or crying. Maybe the guests won't come for another hour?

"Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Yeah, La Push, Washington at First Beach is what Alice said. I even wrote down the address." Renesmee snatched the paper her aunt was holding out from her pocket and looked at the piece of paper.

_First Beach, La Push, Washington_

"You knew we were going here and you didn't say anything?"

"Well, Alice told me not to tell you in case you want to run away." Aunt Rosalie shrugged. Of course, I'd try to run away.

"The two of you, what are you up to?" I asked them while narrowing my eyes at her. They were obviously up to something and the two of them are picking me for the victim. Well, for one thing, taking me to La Push was not the brightest idea they had yet.

"Nothing, like I said, there's a children's party here and they needed someone to take pictures." Aunt Rosalie began picking up the few bags we have from the back of the car before trailing down a path to the beach and I turned to and followed.

"Some children's party" I whispered. No noise, no music, no lights, or any person at all could be seen around the place. This was a first.

When we were in an open area that was enclosed with rocks on one side, aunt Rose stopped and gently placed her bags on top of a small table. There were a few chairs, tables, and torches, but none of them were the size for children. There was also a small woodpile on the sand: bonfire. How old were the kids again?

"We're here," She announced.

"Here?" I looked around again and saw nothing but the same things O observed earlier. It looked like the place was set for a group of at least twenty people, but there were no one else apart from my aunt and me.

"Aunt Rose, no one's…"

"Happy birthday!" I heard a chorus from behind me and when I turned around, I saw familiar faces with party hats and party poppers in hand. Confetti began shooting up with loud pops and I startled at each one of them.

The first faces I saw were the smiling face of Seth Clearwater, then beside him was his sister Leah, then Jared, Paul, and Embry and Quil. There were other people, too, but at the end of the line was Billy on his wheelchair standing beside Claire who was pushing his chair.

"Uh…" I stared. "It's not my birthday." I tried so hard to keep in mind that I should pretend not to know everyone of them yet since I have amnesia and all, but I couldn't help but miss them. They were the goof balls after all. "You might have spoiled your surprise for someone. We're just here to take pictures."

"Nope, it's your birthday today, Nessie." Seth said while he walked towards me and placed a similar party hat on my head.

"I think I can remember my own birthday." I told them while adjusting the carton hat on my head.

"Well, we're here to celebrate your birthdays actually." The woman who I remembered to be Emily said with a smile. Last time I heard she was supposed to be marrying Sam Uley. Judging from the golden bands on their ring fingers, I believe they got married during the years I was in Europe.

"My birthdays? My birthday is not due until seven more months. I think you're mistaken." I turned to aunt Rose asking for an explanation, a good one at that.

"No, listen, sweetheart." Embry said, "we are celebrating all your birthdays just so we could relive memories again. You know, since we missed a lot in your life."

"It's only been three years. It's not that long. Besides, I can't accept this. I can't even remember all of…"

"They're my family and friends, Nessie." I heard his voice before I even saw him. Then from somewhere behind a huge rock, he walked forth in casual clothes.

Jacob

"When they leaned about your accident, they said they wanted you to remember the memories you shared with everyone. They planned this."

"I…" I didn't know what to say.

"You may not remember a thing about your past birthdays, but we – all of us – we are all willing to make new ones for you today." He said. Jacob was holding a small box in his hands and he lifted it, open the lid and walked up to me. From inside, he pulled out a small cupcake with a candle sticking from it. He took a lighter from his pocket and lit it before passing the lighter over to his friends.

"Happy first birthday, Nessie."

I kept glancing from him, to the cake, and to everyone else around me. They did all of this for me? I meant so much to them before and they want me back in their lives like this. They wanted me a part of their lives again. It didn't matter for now that the man standing in front of me holding a cake was so stupid before. What mattered now were the other people around me, not just him. They were the ones who cared. They didn't deserve to be blamed, too.

"Thank you," I whispered to him before blowing the fire out from the small candle. Jacob smiled, as if pleased that I actually cooperated, then stepped back. Everyone else was cheering around me.

"I'm Embry Call," He re-introduced. I thought that it was pretty funny for people you actually knew to introduce themselves as if they were strangers to you. But then, I had amnesia. "Happy second birthday, Renesmee!" Then another cupcake was in front of me.

"Thanks, Embry." Then I blew it the same way I did the first one. The light went out and then Quil and Claire were approaching me next.

"Hi, Nessie." Claire greeted me with a smile. "I'm Claire Young, and this is Quil, my boyfriend."  
"Yep, she finally said yes to me." He grinned proudly and I was happy for them. Quil and Claire had been predicted to be together a few years back. The last time I checked on them, they were teased a lot of being together.

"Well, happy birthday, Nessie! We're glad you're here again. We missed you a lot." Quil said while Claire held out another cupcake for me. I thanked them again and blew the fire from the candle.

It went on and on for my fourth, fifth and sixth birthday with Paul and Jared and Kim giving me the corresponding cupcakes for each year. I thanked them all again before blowing the cake. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Aunt Rose taking pictures of us all. I eyed her and she smiled at me. I am seriously going to give her a lot of questions later with aunt Alice when we get home.

While standing there, waiting for the next person to come up, I was surprised yet again by another sound of party poppers followed by another and another. Confetti rained again on us and the sands were mixed with colorful pieces of paper. Sam lighted the bonfire already and fire was crackling. The girls, Emily, Kim, Rachel, and Claire, prepared the tables and from the same spot where Jacob came from earlier, they pulled boxes and containers. They placed it on the table and from inside were paper plates, plastic cups, and different meals; some were for barbecuing.

Then Leah came forward with Billy holding a muffin with a cake in the shape of seven. He was smiling at me and when they stopped in front, he introduced himself again.

"Hello, Renesmee. My name is Billy, I'm Jake's dad." Of course I remember him. How can I not? He was so loving and caring to me. I consider him my father as well, and he considered me as his daughter even before Jake had proposed to me. I was part of his family and he was in mine way before everything fell apart.

"Hi, Billy, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great, thank you, now that you're here again. You may not remember anything yet, but I apologize for whatever it is that has caused you harm before. It truly breaks my heart to think that you have been in an accident and no one had informed us. I consider you as my daughter, Renesmee. You are as important to me as you are to my son. It may not show in him, but he cares a lot for you."

I believe the fact that I was important to him, but when he said that I was important to his son as well? I doubted that. No one who cares would do something as tragic and as sad as what Jacob had done to me. It just doesn't fit the word 'love' or 'care'.

"Happy seventh birthday, Nessie." He smiled.

"Thank you, Billy. I'm glad I have you." And that was true.

After the cake was blown, everyone asked me to sit down on one of the chairs facing the bonfire. The others sat down beside me and then there was music playing in the air. I looked around to see that Seth had turned on a speaker that has an iPod attached to it. He was playing a song and soon, the guys were marching down in front of us ready to present a performance.

The ones beside me were all hooting and cheering while others were clapping. The song was one from my childhood and they were dancing it the way it was supposed to be danced, childish and funny. Later on, I couldn't help but laugh along with the others.

The day went on and soon it was afternoon. My cakes were paraded in front of me on a table, from eight to fifteenth. I blew on them while my quiet aunt kept snapping pictures along with Rachel and Kim who had their own cameras. As the year representation grew, the cakes also improved in sizes. At the end of the long table, Seth and Leah were standing holding out a big enough piece of cake to actually be called a cake. Leah was holding it while Seth had a small pink rose in his hands. He greeted me with his never-ending smile.

"Hey, Nessie! Happy sweet sixteenth!" He offered me the flower and I took it from him. I was surprised when a kiss on the cheek followed but I didn't blush. It was just like Seth to do something like that. Then Leah showed me the cake again and I blew the two candles in the numbers one and six.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Nessie." Leah said before walking off and placing the cake on the table along with the others.

It was Rachel who gave me the seventeenth cake. After I blew out the candles, she walked off and aligned the cake with the rest.

The next one was my eighteenth birthday and I was sure that they had something in mind for this one since it's the ultimate number for girls. I got ready for another set of party poppers but was surprised when Emily walked out with Kim and Claire from behind that mysterious rock that appear to keep everything that's been going on now. Claire was holding a tiara and Kim and Emily has a pink ruffled dress. Only it wasn't a dress, only the bottom half of it. Imagine a long tutu and that was how it appeared.

They attached it to me easily and Claire placed the tiara on my head. Then they gave me long white gloves and I wore them on my hands. After that the beach was quiet enough, not to mention dark since it was past sunset. The torches I saw earlier were never lit, until now. One by one, fire erupted from each of them and I noticed that they were lined up in a line. At the end of it was Billy Black dressed in a somewhat casual coat and tie with a red rose on one hand.

_Eighteen roses_. I thought to myself.

I smiled and walked over to Billy since rolling a wheelchair in the sand is next to impossible. When I was standing in front of him, he gave me the rose and the music began to play again. It was soft and perfect for the situation. I leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek and then we awkwardly swayed there as if dancing.

"Trust me, child, if I could stand I'd be dancing with you." He said.

"I understand, Billy. Thank you for this." To my left, aunt Rose was still taking pictures. Now I wasn't wondering why she brought all those films from earlier. When the song ended, I stood up straight again to see Quil right behind Billy alongside Claire. She stepped forward to wheel Billy away while Quil walked to me, gave me another red rose and asked me for a dance as another music played in the background. I took the flower and bowed down to him for formality and he chuckled a little before we swayed left and right with a few turns. Halfway through the song, he pulled back, stepped away, and Embry was in front of me.

The routine repeated over and over again. The music was played and three people would usually take me for the duration of one song. The first one was solely for Billy, and then Quil, Embry, and Jared shared the second music. The third song was for Sam, Paul, and Seth.

The next song was short and so only two people danced with me, Brady and Collin who just arrived. I remember the two of them, of course. They were young then, but they had obviously grown up. Brady smiled at me when he had his turn. Back in the days, he used to have this crush on me and it was funny. He gave a red rose and danced with me on the beach. Then he passed me to Collin.

I counted in my head and knew that the boys were all done dancing with me. I expected them to repeat their roles for me but was actually glad that the girls had their turn as well. Claire was up first and she held a red rose, too. She danced with me and we laughed together. It was funny to dance like this with a girl. While dancing, she talked about things that I probably missed around the group. There was one time that they all went hiking and everyone was included.

The conversation wasn't done yet but she passed me to Emily willingly. She smiled at me and continued Claire's stories for me. Emily also invited me to her house sometime so we could catch up more. I agreed. I have to admit that I missed talking with these people. The song ended again even though I thought it only began. When another song came on, Leah Clearwater walked up to me and gave me her flower to be included in the growing bouquet I have. Rachel eagerly replaced her and she hugged me tightly at first before babbling on and on about different things we enjoyed together. I remember everything she told me, but I couldn't believe that she remember so much details. She clearly took her time because she took up the entire song, leaving Kim dancing with me for another song. Kim was a quiet woman even before, so I was not surprised when she didn't start telling stories like the others. She asked how I was and if I was enjoying myself for the night. I answered truthfully.

Kim was my fourteenth partner and that left no one else in line except for Jacob who was missing ever since he gave me that first cake. I never saw him again after that. From time to time, he was walking around but he was staying away from the crowd. I wondered if he was suddenly against this party for me, but he seemed happy it was happening when I spoke to him earlier during my first birthday.

I turned around to see Brady walking up to me again with another flower. He came up to me, gave me the rose and danced again.

"I didn't get to give you a cake so they let me have another go with you." He grinned.

"That's great then." I told him.

"Yeah," then he lowered his eyes and mumbled. "You know I kinda missed you. It was weird not seeing you around here."

"Sorry, I had to go." I didn't want to elaborate on the reason because it was supposed to be something I'm not familiar with but I know he knew.

"I understand. Well, maybe you get to be with me instead?" He asked hopeful.

Was he serious? I'm three years older than him I think?

"Back off, Fuller. My turn now." Collin said.

"Well, I hope you stay now, Nessie. It's nice to see you back here." Then Brady moved back and let Collin dance with me again.

"Sorry about him. He never got over his crush on you before." He told me. "You're all he could blabber about actually when you disappeared."

"Oh? I'm sorry then." I told him. I didn't want him to continue the conversation because I know it would lead to somewhere I don't want.

"It's fine. He grew up and learned to understand. I think he still likes you, though. So be careful. He might go for you." He whispered and I laughed quietly.

"And don't tell him I said any of this. He'll kill me." He said when the song reached another chorus. He stepped back and let Seth dance with me again.

"Guys giving you a hard time, birthday girl?" He asked.

"Not really. They were pretty fun to be with." I told him.

"You know they have a crush on you. Brady's got it harder though. Collin's good. But still watch your back. Those two are full of mischief sometimes."

"Okay, I'll do that."

He twirled me around and around along with the beat of the song and when it ended, he bowed down to me and walked away.

_Seth was the seventeenth. _I counted in my head while staring at the red roses in my hands. _That means…_

"Hey, Ness." I heard his voice from behind me.

* * *

**Review the chapter**

I'm sure you somehow enjoyed this. Let me know what you think!

I'm inviting you to my Twilight forum, **_Imprinted & Bitten_**. You get to choose among Twilight Characters and play their part. PM me if you want to join!

- _KensieWolf_

_P.S. _

New username. Still wolfie though.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Previously:**

_Seth was the seventeenth. I counted in my head while staring at the red roses in my hands. That means…_

"_Hey, Ness." I heard his voice from behind me._

This chapter is dedicated to:**_SummerAngel_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Renesmee**

**February 12**

**La Push, WA**

The moment I heard his voice from behind me, I whirled around and my big fluffy dress swayed at the motion. There he was with a red rose, looking right at me and into my eyes. I didn't know how to react of course. I think we stayed like that for an hour, but of course that was metaphorically speaking. He made the first step. He came forward and offered the rose. It took me a second to realize that I was supposed to take it. Another song came in and it was a familiar one.

He raised his hand and I placed mine over his while his other hand wrapped around my waist. We started swinging left and right, dancing to a waltz. It was ironic to be dancing to this song when it meant eternal love when Jacob and I had none of it. I didn't know how to feel at that moment, so I just went along the music. Neither of us spoke, all we did was sway and stare.

_The day we met, frozen I held my breath,_

_Right from the start, I knew that I found a home_

_For my heart beats fast,_

_Color and promises, how to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_Watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

"I hope you're enjoying your day, Nessie." He said when the silence had been far too long.

"It has been an interesting day," I answered.

_One step closer…_

Jacob raised our joined hands and he twirled me twice. When we got back together, he pulled me closer and we didn't move. I mean we still swayed but it was just in place. I was looking at him when he closed his eyes and touched our foreheads together. That was when my breath hitched a little. At first I thought he was going to kiss me. I was ready to push him away if that happened, but I was mistaken. He closed his eyes, like I said, but he didn't moved his lips to mine.

"I'm sorry," I heard him say.

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years…_

It was surprising for me to hear him say that. My brain, the smarter part of it, told me that I wasn't supposed to know what he was talking about because I was supposed to have amnesia and all that. However, my angry heart wanted to answer him back and tell him how I truly feel and that I hate him. Push him maybe, and then hit him over and over while I cry. I know I'll cry and my brain refused to say the reason why.

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Nessie." He repeated with his eyes still closed. I didn't answer. When he opened his eyes, he looked at me. Really looked at me. "I know you don't remember much, but I…" he stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry."

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is, _

_I will be brave; I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me,_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this._

"It hurts." My voice said. "You hurt me."

_One step closer…_

"I know. I don't know what to do but to say that I'm sorry." He said. "You don't deserve it. You never deserved such a thing. Hell, I even dare say that you don't deserve me, Renesmee." He finally admitted.

I stepped back from him and once again, we were staring into each other's eyes.

"You hurt me, Jacob." I repeated as if I was a broken record. "It hurts. So bad." Right then I didn't care if I was supposed to pretend to have amnesia or not. I hate him and he had to know.

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years…_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Jacob just stared at me and I was annoyed. I told him I hate him and he was just looking. That was annoying on my part. I was going to leave, ready to turn around and run away. I don't even care if I left my aunt here. She brought me here in the first place and she knew everything. I stepped back, already making my turn when I hear someone singing. _Him_ singing…

"And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." I stopped my exit and stayed in place. I know that he was coming closer to me, but I didn't face him. "I'll love you for a thousand more." He continued like he meant the words.

"One step closer," he whispered from behind me as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt him lower his chin to my shoulders, as I stood there frozen, taking in every word. "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years… I'll love you for a thousand more."

Jacob swayed us side to side, but he was doing the dance. I was like a puppet there, stuck in the memories. You see it was just like that first day when we first met. We danced like this and I now remember that this was the song we danced to. I don't even know if I forgot it or if I was simply denying.

"And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me." He began the ending to the song and I found it strange and maddening that I lip sang the last part along with him. "I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."

…

I refuse to talk about what happened then: me singing and crying afterwards. I was still pretty confused myself. The next thing I knew was that after that, Seth came back with Brady and Collin to tell us that they're ready. Ready for what, I didn't know, but they brought me back to the place where everyone else was hiding during the dance. Everyone was lined up with the cakes from 19 to 23. I blew all the candles and they all clapped.

"Are you happy?" He asked from beside me and I didn't answer. "If you're confused, close your eyes, because if your eyes were closed, you'd know your true feelings."

I hate it when he said that.

"I hope you don't feel anything else but happiness today. If not, at least I hope that you forgot everything for a while and became happy." He told me. "We're one step closer again."

Throughout his mini speech for me, I didn't say a word, but my mind had a million things to say. The one thought screaming the loudest was that _we are one step closer_.

I just pray that I'm not going to regret things later.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**

Here I am again! Sorry it took so long and if this is not a very long chapter. I'm trying to update as often as I can. Mind telling you that I have summer classes so I'm not really free this summer (April 15 to Mid-May). I was supposed to update last week, but I've got my aunt visit us for a week and she just departed for NY yesterday. Thank you for staying with me.

~_KensieWolf_


	10. Chapter Ten

I've been so lazy these past months, trust me. Sorry about that. I'm trying though. Here's another chapter for you guys! It's not the nest, but better than nothing. About the other story I have, I'm not sure when I'm updating it. It's in the middle of a complicated plot. I assure you it's not writer's block. Just plain old laziness.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**February 13**

**420 Wooden Ave.**

**Forks, WA**

By the time Rosalie and Renesmee got home, it was already midnight of February thirteen. Another day.

The ride had been quiet. No exchanges between the two were made at all. One reason was that Renesmee was too tired already by the time she sat on the car seat. The second reason was that her mind was still too occupied by the events, all of it. She didn't even recognize the fact that she was already in bed. Up until the last waking minute of that day, she had been thinking and thinking about nothing but that darn boy who made everything so confusing again.

Unfortunately, morning came too quickly. Even if it was no longer early in the morning, Renesmee still found herself quite sleepy, no doubt from last night. She rolled around her bed for at least an hour more, continuing her thoughts from last night, before standing up for her morning routine. After visiting the bathroom to take her shower, one she failed to have last night, and brushing her teeth, Renesmee went down the kitchen to grab a much-needed breakfast.

A couple of eggs to fry along with some bacon from the fridge, a toast, and a cup of coffee sufficed. She ate quietly without even wondering where her aunts were until one of them came in through the front door. Renesmee looked up and followed her small, petite figure waltz down on the fridge. Alice grabbed a bottle of water inside and shut the door. Before moving away, her small hand took a colored piece of paper that was sticking on the door, something Nessie didn't really notice before.

"I see you missed the note," Alice said while waving the sticky note at her. "Or you're just too hungry to care." Her aunt walked towards the stool she was sitting on and placed the paper in front of her. Renesmee looked with curious eyes.

_Good morning! Beautiful day, huh? Why not head out and catch some sunlight? _

After reading it, she looked back up at her aunt and told her, "I woke up late so I never really had time."

Alice, on the other hand, simply rolled her eyes at her. When she saw that her niece's plate was empty, she dragged her out towards the door. Those earned a yelp and complain from Renesmee.

"Aunt Alice, come on. I wasn't done yet." She said even when she already was. It wasn't like she could simply tell her aunt that she didn't want to get out yet. Actually, the bed was her next thing she wanted to visit, or the couch. But that all stopped when she began to notice the few neighbors they had around their house. They were all looking their way.

Renesmee did the normal thing to do, look behind her to see what they were looking at and her eyes widened. Their house! Their house was… colorful to say the least. Shades of blue, pink, green, yellow, and oranges covered the whole house. But upon closer look, they weren't paint. They were… paper? Are those sticky notes?!

Hey eyes continued to wander around and around to see every single one of them. The closest ones she could see were the ones on the walls of the first floor. Notes were actually scribbled in them. Nessie checked them out one by one: quotes, lyrics, and messages… almost everything was written there.

Who would be so hard working to do all of these?

Apparently she had thought out loud because her aunt answered her. "Oh, it was just some really, really desperate looking guy named Jacob Black," she teased.

"What?" With another look around, she fired another question. "Why?"

"Duh!" Alice screamed out loud. "Why would a guy do all of this? In the middle of the night, too!"

"He did this last night?"

Alice sighed. "Yes, I was woken up by him climbing up the ladder. I didn't help him though. This is all him." She said while gesturing at the entire house. "Now whether you like it or not, all these notes are going down and will all be sent to your room. Do whatever you want with them."

**Renesmee**

All I did ever since my room had been stocked by the notes was stare at them. Really, what else could I have done? I didn't know which one to read first, or if I even want them in the first place. It was so many and annoying. They all covered my bed and the floor. A big mess

I was seated in the middle of my bed and I grabbed a handful of notes. The first one was what I decided to read first. Really, after reading it, I thought Jacob could have done so much better.

_Hey, :)_

That's what it read. It was that simple. I even found myself frowning at it before putting it down. The next one was a little bit… I don't know.

_I tried finding someone like you, but I learned that even the most identical twins aren't so identical after all. _

I smiled at that one. The next two hours was spent on nothing but reading notes. One of them even said, _'Remember that song about that girl whose eyes made the star looked like they're not shining? Yeah, I think of you, too.' _

Really, all the notes were so sweet and nice. I found one with just a smiley face on it. I also came across a couple that had a signature from other people like Claire and Embry and Seth. They all had their own short messages. I was reading one from Rachel by the time a knock came onto my door and Aunt Alice's head poked in.

"You've got a visitor," she said.

I had to laugh at that. You see, it sounded like I'm in a hospital and that the nurse was alerting me of some guests. "I'm not in a hospital, Aunt Alice. Who is it?"

She rolled her eyes, clearly getting it. Then she stepped away to reveal a tall man who I failed to notice lingering in the background.

"Oh," I simply answered.

"Good morning, Nessie." Jacob smiled at me. "I see you're still busy reading them."

I looked back down at all the mess I have on my room and back at him. "Yes, I was reading them. They're so sweet. Thank you, Jacob." I smiled at him without any effort this time.

"I, uh, was wondering if you'd like to head out? No particular place for now but if you want to go anywhere, it's fine with me." He said.

"I'll be ready in five minutes." I wasn't even sure why I answered so fast.

True to my words, I was ready in five minutes. After all, I already had taken a bath. I just needed to change. Aunt Alice was down on the living room with Jacob when I came down the stairs. From what it looked like, they were having some pretty serious conversation. The talk broke out when they saw me.

"Ready to go?" Jacob stood up with another one of his smile.

"Yes."

"Don't head out too far, honey. And call me if there's any trouble, okay?" Aunt Alice said.

"I will, aunt Alice."

"And your dad said he will call you again. He told me to tell you not to hang up on him." And she had to say that in front of Jake? I groaned.

"I won't ignore him, auntie. Can we go now?"

With one stern look at Jacob, one I could have imagined, she nodded her head and let us out the front door. In the driveway was Jacob's motorcycle. I remembered it from last time, but I wasn't supposed to.

"Your dad is going to kill you if he finds out…" Alice started again.

"Not if you won't tell him." I smiled at her and mounted the back of the bike. Jacob knew me too well to know that I don't like wearing that stupid helmet. He just decided to travel slowly. With a wave to my aunt, Jake revved the engine and headed out the highway.

* * *

**Review~**

I appreciate all the people who have been reading this story from the beginning! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Virtual hugs for everyone!

~_KensieWolf_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**This chapter is dedicated to:** _VictoriaBellaDonna , Payshent _(guest reviewer)_ , SummerAngel1995 , _and_ Kendrix D. Brandon_

To everyone who reads this, thank you for doing that, especially those who read this from the very beginning. I appreciate you guys so much! I know I'm a crappy updater but here we go! One step closer...

Regarding my other fic, Two Worlds II, I'm still having trouble updating. Too lazy. Let's take it one step at a time. And here I am having another story plot in my head.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Renesmee**

…

**February 13**

**La Push, WA**

We just got off our driveway when he shouted something I didn't hear him the first time so I asked him to say it again.

"I said do you want to head to La Push? I mean if you want to go somewhere else it's fine with me."

I thought for a moment. Do I need to be somewhere else? It's not like I need to head back to the studio today or anytime. Yes, I needed to pack because I'm leaving in two days time… wait? That fast? I didn't dare tell Jacob I haven't packed yet because one: I don't want his day ruined and two, he didn't know that I'm leaving in the first place.

"Yeah, La Push would be fine. I'd love to see everyone again." I told him and he sped up.

Fifteen minutes later, we were in front of that familiar red house that I used to visit almost every single day in the past. Not much had changed, but then again everything seems to be frozen here. The trees around are just about the same size they were before. Nothing else was around. It was quiet.

"Uh, are your dad and sister home?" I asked him.

"Not at the moment. They went to see Sam and Emily. I think everyone's in there today. We could head there if you want…" He suggested but I was already shaking my head.

"Nope, we could stay here. Seth told me last night while we were dancing that you have a garage here." Lie. Seth didn't tell me. I just needed an excuse since I can't really bring that up with my supposed amnesia.

"Yeah, I spend my time there. Actually, we did spend our times there from before…" Jacob seemed to trail off.

"Oh," I just said. "Well, we could hang in there again for today."

A smile formed on his face and when I saw it, I can't believe how much I missed that smile and I couldn't help but return it to him. Jacob grabbed my hand and led me to his garage. He opened the door to reveal his familiar tools and that small couch he kept in there. A radio sat on one of the tables where more tools were stacked. Litters were scattered on the floor, some chip bags and soda cans. I looked at him and he was scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I hang with the guys here the other day."

I returned my gaze back in the room. Well, not much was changed here, too. Everything was the same. I scanned every corner and noticed a black tarp that covered something in one corner. I frowned upon seeing it. It can't be my bike right? Jacob saw me looking at it and he walked at the black tarp and pulled it to confirm my suspicion.

"This is yours," he said. "We got it with my bike and spent all day trying to repair it. Took us about a month and half."

I had walked over to him and placed my hand on the bike, my bike. "Does it still work?" Curiosity made me ask.

"Yeah, I make sure to give it a spin once a week at least. It's still in good condition." He said proudly while kicking the stand and rolling it over to the middle of the room so we could see it better. "I tuned it up the other day."

The thing was, hanging out with Jacob for years made me pick up a few basic mechanical skills. I looked at the bike with a scrutinizing eye, checking if everything was as it should be. The first one I noticed was that the tank was half full, and the rest was a blur. I smiled after I was done.  
"You did pretty good." I complimented.

"Thanks, you're getting good at inspection."

"Thanks, I picked it up from you." I said before thinking and I stopped to look at him. He seemed confused at the moment because his brows were scrunched together. "I mean I must have since we hang out here, right?"

"Yeah, you must have remembered somehow." But there was a hint of suspicion in his voice.

He asked me if I remembered anything else, but I tried to innocently shake my head in denial. For a moment he seemed to believe me and he dropped the subject. Jacob said he would grab his bike and work on it since he still hasn't checked it for weeks now. He went out and that left me alone in the garage. I took the time to think.

I was leaving in two days time and I still haven't told Jacob. What excuse will I tell him? That I couldn't stand being with him? That the memories were haunting me? I could say the first was one was a lie, as much as I want to deny it. The second one was somewhat true. But when I think of it, leaving the states suddenly sounded… too much. For once, I thought that I didn't actually mind being around Jacob nowadays. Why hang with him today if I minded? I mean, yes, the past week was crazy. I saw him, panicked, made a lie, and he seemed to appear and disappear starting then. I wanted out as soon as I first saw him, but then the days passed and he was always there that it seemed normal now. Could I leave?

_Of course you can. You're running from him. Remember what he did._

Yeah, I remember what he did, but still…

_You're crazy for even considering it. _

Yes, I'm crazy for even considering what I just did. Now that I think of it, I wanted to deny it yet denying it made me want to punch myself.

_I can't believe this._

"Ness?" I saw a hand wave in front of my face. "Earth to Nessie? Are you okay?"

"Jake?" Great. I zoned out again. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just… I was thinking." I gave him a smile to prove that I was fine but he still looked at me a while longer.

"Are you sure? I mean I've been here for about three minutes now and you were just staring into space. We could go somewhere if…"

"No, really. Sorry, I really was just thinking." I sat down on the couch I used to sit in when I visited.

"Okay, do you want to share?"

Do I want to share? Hell, no. But I have to…

"I'm leaving." I said out of nowhere, or even before I could change my mind.

Jacob didn't say anything for a while and I looked at him to see that he seemed to be mentally arguing with himself.

"Oh, I mean, yeah, if you want I could take you home." He stood up and got his bike ready again. I almost forgot he was going to clean it up today. That was when I thought how he misunderstood things. He thought I want to go home now?

"No, I don't mean I'm leaving now," I told him. "What I mean is that I'm leaving the states."

He was pushing his bike outside when he stopped and looked at me with an almost pained expression. "What? When? Why?"

Okay, I could answer the first two truthfully, but I doubt I could do the same with the third one.  
"I said I'm leaving the…"

"I know what you said." He snapped. "When are you leaving? Why are you leaving?" Then he swept his hand through his hair and licked his lips. I know he was controlling his anger now. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Two days. I leave on Thursday." I said plainly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you forget to tell me, too?"

That was when I knew he was mocking me with my supposed amnesia. I glared at him for that and he immediately knew his mistake. Jacob's face calmed down and he struck the stand of his bike to stand and he sat next to me.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault." He told me sincerely. "I mean it's fine if you didn't tell me it's just…"

"I'm sorry. I guessed it just slipped from my mind. I just realized earlier how soon I was leaving."

"Why are you leaving, Nessie?" Jacob asked me.

I know I couldn't tell the truth to him. Do I just simply say everything? That I have been lying to him about my amnesia and that I was leaving because I couldn't stand seeing him without remembering what he did to me? No. That would be cruel. A few days ago, I would be willing enough to do this. He hurt me and this pain of lying that I was going to give him would be no match, but now that I'm here at the present time, I couldn't do it. I don't want to hurt him. He hurt me then, but with everything he's done for me… the birthdays most especially, how could I hate him?

_You don't hate him. _

No, I don't.

_You still love him. _

That's when I frowned. No, I don't love him. How stupid would that be? I'm not stupid enough to love the person who clearly didn't love me enough. He left me!

_Then why can't you leave only to leave him wallowing? _

I don't know! Because I don't want him to feel how I felt when he left me?

_Yeah, you love him. _

No, I don't!

"Nessie?" Jacob said. "You did it again. Are you okay? You don't have to tell me if it's too personal of a reason."

But I want to tell him, I just don't know how. He'd hate me!

A ringing made me stop my mental arguing. Jacob froze beside me in surprise and so did I. I took the phone out from my back pocket and looked at the caller ID even though I knew who was calling. Jacob clearly saw who it was.

"You should talk to him, Nessie." He encouraged. Easy for him to say…

I stared at him then the phone before I pressed the answer button and brought it to my ears.

"_Renesmee,"_ My dad's voice rang out.

"Hey, dad."

"_You're not home. I called Alice and she said you're out with a friend."_ Clearly Aunt Alice didn't tell whom exactly I went out with.

"Yeah, I went out." I answered plainly.

"_Have you packed yet?_"

"I…" He'd scold at me if I said I hadn't started yet. "I'm not done yet, but I've started."

"_Good. I just want to remind you that you're leaving on Thursday, honey. Your mom and I are picking you up at the airport. You're plane leaves at…_"

"Dad, I know. I have the ticket. I can read."

"_I just want to make sure, Renesmee. I wish I could grab you another earlier flight. Everything seems booked though._"

"It's fine, Daddy. I can manage until then." I told him.

"_Very well. I hope he doesn't bother you._"

"No, he doesn't. Dad, I have to go, okay?"

"_Okay, I'll call again before you leave. Love you, honey._"

"Sure, sure. I love you, too. Bye." I ended the call before he could say anything else. For a while, I stared at the phone and kept quiet, and then I remembered Jacob beside me. I pocketed the phone and looked at him.

"Hey," I said casually. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. I guess it's an important phone call."

"I guess."

Silence echoed around us then. It was a little awkward, but it was fine. I could tell that we were both thinking of something so we didn't mind. Well, I was thinking of my problems and I don't know what Jacob had been thinking about. It just showed on his face. After five minutes, he stood up and I jumped in surprise. We were unmoving when he suddenly moved.

"Well, do you want to go to Sam and Emily's? They're bound to have food there and it's almost time to eat anyway." He told me.

"You're just hungry that's why you want to go." I smiled at him but stood up anyways. I guess a few company could clear my head. Plus I'd be seeing everyone again for what could be the last time before I leave.

…

**Jacob**

Part of it was true. I was getting hungry and I'm not a very good cook, from what I know, so was Nessie. Sure she could do the basic frying and all that, but…

I was hungry, yes. That was one of the reasons why I want to go to the Uley's. Another was that I want to talk to the guys. I need to tell them Nessie was leaving She was slipping from me again and I can't just let that happen. I need help. Anything. I don't want to lose her. Most likely, she'll leave anyway, but I want to do something for her before then.

Nessie and I rode my bike to the Uley's residence. The noise indicated that almost everyone was here. Only the guys could make that holler after all. Since the residence wasn't very big, they also used the porch and the front of the house for a large gathering like this. Brady was the first one to see us and he made sure everyone knew about our arrival with only a single scream.

"Nessie!" And everyone's heads were turned to us, or poking from the door.

* * *

**Review~**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters mentioned. Stephenie Meyer does.


End file.
